


玩具士兵

by KNSXAY



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 文斯莫克家族
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNSXAY/pseuds/KNSXAY
Summary: 玩具绿藻X 王子山治灵感来源于海贼王里面蕾贝卡和他父亲的那段，突然脑子一热想写一个这个题材的文章，山治小时候被虐待的经历以及那是玩具绿藻头对他的守护和陪伴





	1. 1

“山治，快过来，看看妈妈给你带了什么礼物”

“是什么呀妈妈”

山治看见妈妈回来了，还给他带了礼物，蹦蹦跳跳的朝妈妈走过去，蓝色的眼眸里充满了童真和期待，索拉看着儿子期待的小表情，觉得 一阵可爱，捏了捏儿子的小脸蛋赶紧把礼物从兜里掏出来

“哇”

索拉看着儿子惊叹的样子，眼睛不自觉的跟着弯起来，她手里拿着一个玩具士兵，只不过这个玩具有些特别的地方，它的头发是绿色的，绿色的腹卷上挂着三把长刀，耳朵上还有三个水滴形状的耳环，看起来很是新奇，也很霸气

玩具士兵不都应穿着红衣服戴着礼帽吗，这个问题其实索拉也质疑过，只不过他在橱柜中一眼看到了这个玩具，总觉着买给山治，他肯定会很高兴，现在看见他的表情她就知道他的儿子很喜欢这个玩具

“山治，你喜欢吗？”

“这看起来好棒哦，可是，妈妈，他的头发为什么那么绿，像海藻一样……”

喜欢是喜欢，可说到最后还是有那么一丝丝的嫌弃，头发颜色怎么那么奇怪……  
索拉听到后面那句话，立刻笑了起来，才刚收到的礼物就变成了他的吐槽对象，看来他儿子在这方面潜力很大啊

“哈哈，山治，不管怎么说，这已经是你的玩具了，他会保护你的，你也要爱护他，千万不要喜新厌旧有了别的玩具就把扔人在一边，听说玩具也是有灵魂的  
他抛弃他他会伤心的，小男子汉要负起责任来，知道吗？”

索拉突然很认真的对山治说道，她自己的身体一天不如一天，她是知道的，如果她哪天离开了那么山治在这个家唯一的精神寄托就消失了，他还那么小，有那么善良，肯定会非常难过的，她想给她的儿子一些精神寄托，哪怕只有一点。

所以她出去寻找一样最合适的东西，送给儿子，希望等她不在了，还有这个可以保护他，鼓励他，陪伴他

虽然有可能是她的妄想，但此刻她真的希望山治手中的这个玩具能有灵魂

山治看着突然认真的妈妈，觉得这个玩具真的很重要，况且妈妈给他的礼物他都很喜欢，他也学着妈妈认真起来的样子

“妈妈，我知道了”

……………

自从有了这个玩具之后，山治每天都要把玩具放在枕边搂着他一起睡觉，还给他起了名字，叫绿藻头，这应该不能称得上是个名子，顶多是个外号…

但他自己不这么觉得

他每天都会在房间里跟他的绿藻头说话，只不过看起来好像只是在自言自语，尽管没有任何回应，他也喋喋不休的说着他在每天在城堡经历的事情，包括被欺负，被殴打，但他很少会哭

山治在屋子里偷偷做饭的时候，会把绿藻头摆在桌子上，让他可以近距离的看清自己做菜的全部过程，边做边要跟他讲解，他也不是没尝试着喂他的玩具吃他做的饭…结果可想而知

有了绿藻头的陪伴，让山治觉得自己的生活好过了许多，总觉得自己不再是一个人了，他相信了妈妈的话，觉得他的绿藻头就是有灵魂的，即使他不会说话  
……

一切都看似平淡，但有些东西却在悄然流逝，比如生命，在这个冬天，山治的妈妈没能继续熬下去，她就快要死了，她的心很痛，她想看着她的儿子长大成人，她想在他悲惨的童年里给他留下一缕希望，她想陪在他身边，直到他有能力反抗

“妈妈，我带着绿藻头来看你了”

山治轻手轻脚的进门，看见虚弱的靠在床上的妈妈，很想哭，但他却忍住了，他把手里的玩具放在妈妈的床上，站在床边拉着妈妈的手，问妈妈感觉怎么样，有没有好一些

“山治，妈妈突然饿了想吃你做的饭，能给我做一份吗？”

“好呀妈妈，我马上就做好”

索拉看着比之前又长高了，却又瘦了不少的背影很是心疼，她看着山治走远了，看了一眼床上的玩具士兵

看来山治很爱惜这个呢，天天抓着他不放手，外表上居然连一道划痕一点脏迹都看不到，她想起她买来这个玩具的时候，那时候她还能下床走动……现在却连说话都觉得很累

她注视着玩具士兵，对他说道

“你叫绿藻头对吧，你可以跟我做个约定吗，要一直陪伴着我们小治好不好，我很快就要离开了，没有了我他肯定会很难过的，他在这座城堡里的生活会变的越来越艰难，这里的人，没有人性没有感情，他们不会顾及亲情，他们认为山治是失败品，谁也不会在意一个失败品的………”

索拉不在继续往下说了，他已经听见山治的脚步声了

可笑的是，她要把遗言，寄托给一个不会说话的玩具………

“妈妈，我做好了”

山治用着充满期待的蓝眼睛看着妈妈吃他做的饭，心里很是满足，尽管小时候的他做的食物并没有那么好吃

“山治，你会一直给妈妈做饭吗？”

索拉看着儿子嫩嫩的小脸，还有他像大海般清澈的眼睛，她觉得她的儿子是全世界最完美的孩子

“当然会的，妈妈吃了要快点好起来哦～”

山治笃定的回答，他天真的以为，他每天都试着搭配营养，做出对身体好的食物，妈妈吃了身体就会变好……

没过几天，山治还在屋子里研究新的菜谱，突然城堡里传来了鸣笛的声音，前两天偷偷做饭被父亲发现了，父亲关了他的紧闭不许他出屋，他不敢出去，却又好奇发生了什么，他从来没听过这么大声的鸣笛

他悄悄的探出门，发现并没有人在看守，他下了楼想去看看妈妈，结果瞥见城堡外面有很多的人站在那里，有父亲还有他的几个兄弟，每个人都低着头，不知道在思考着什么，有些女佣则在偷偷的抹着眼泪

他们在干什么？

山治好奇的跳起来扒着窗户好看的清楚一点，结果这一看，他看见了躺在水晶箱子里的金发女人，那不是他妈妈吗……，他好像明白了…明白了大家在干嘛…明白了响彻云霄的笛声有什么用…………

因为

杰尔马的王妃……

去世了………………

————————————未完待续————————————


	2. Chapter 2

他好想冲下去看看妈妈，可是他不能，父亲也不会让他暴露在外界人的面前的，无论做什么他也反抗不了那高高在上的父亲，他捂着嘴冲进卧室，扑到床上大声痛哭

“呜呜……………妈妈…………妈…妈妈，您为什么…………”

“您为什么不要我了……”

山治现在觉得天都塌了，妈妈不在，这世界上唯一一个对他好的人也消失了，他一个人在这偌大的城堡里，没有了任何依靠，他的那颗还没成熟的心突然坠落深渊在沼泽中挣扎着

鸣笛声终于渐停渐歇，而山治终究还是个孩子，在哭的大脑有些缺氧之后累的睡着了  
在他昏睡的时间里，他没有发现他的玩具动了

一下…

两下…

三下…

接着……他向前迈出了一步…

重重的摔在了地上  
好在玩具士兵仿佛身经百战的身体足够结实，并没有因为从桌子上摔下来而掉落零件

等他缓慢的支撑着手臂站起身体，他好像已经适应了走路的方式，带着那铁做的沉重的脚步，一步步走向主人的床边

他凝视着的床上躺着的山治，睡觉时那毫无防备却挂满了泪痕的小脸，边缘已经干涸，而那还没来得及掉落的眼泪还轻轻的悬挂在他的眼角

金色的头发在日光的照耀下，闲的柔软丝滑，营养缺失导致的皮肤白皙在此刻的阳光对比下看起来更加的病态

小孩儿似乎在梦中遇到了不好的事情，皱着那有些滑稽放在他脸上又有些可爱的眉毛  
他伸出手轻轻的擦拭着山治眼角的泪痕去，快速而又温柔，仿佛是怕自己冰凉的体温会影响他

他若有所思的看着他…就这么在床边站了半天，他轻手轻脚的跨界当床躺在山治的旁边，帮他把被子盖好后，就一动不动了

………………

半天过去了，作为一个被遗忘的失败品，是没有人会来叫醒山治的，所以他睡到了自然醒，这一觉睡的他并不算太好，因为他一直在做梦，很累

他的睫毛颤了颤，睁开了眼睛，海蓝色的眼睛里带着没睡醒的迷茫，他静静的望着天花板，眼睛在逐渐清醒后却变得越发的无神，仿佛被污染了的海水，失去了应有的光芒，变得黯淡无光

他既不吵闹也不叫喊，他甚至什么都不说，小孩子的大脑终究只能同时思考一件事，尽管此刻他旁边还躺着他最爱的玩具绿藻，他也无暇顾及他是怎么躺在他身边的自己身上的被子又是谁给盖上的

他只知道他最爱的妈妈离开了他，父亲那么凶，自己根本不敢靠近他，他的那几个兄弟就更不用说了，总是会在妈妈看不到的地方对他恶语相向……

只有九岁的山治王子，此刻被悲伤笼罩着，现实对他太过于残忍太过无情，思想还不成熟的他并没有今后的打算和计划，他该怎么在这个冰冷的地方生存

就这么在床上发着呆，直到一行人带着听上去不那么普通甚至有些刺耳的脚步声越来越近，山治意识到了什么，抬头向门外看去

“哟，废物，你还活着呢？”  
—————  
最先带头开口的又是蓝色头发的，语气里丝毫不掩饰的轻蔑，其他人也只是双手抱胸冷漠的看着眼前的好戏

山治看他们一副来找茬的模样，快速的下了床，可他并不是要反抗，现在自己没心情跟他们计较，想把他们赶走，但这并不是一件简单的事

“你们来干什么？”

“怎么，好心看看你死没死，这么不懂得感激吗？”

红头发的男孩听着废物弟弟不同以往的开口质问他们，心里不由得升起一股邪火，忍不住出口贬低他，好让他时刻记住他山治不配和他们对话，不配与他们称为兄弟

“怎么，刚没了妈妈就变得这么没教养了？你可真是个十足的废物啊”

此时勇治也加入进去，那张丑恶的嘴脸根本配不上那生机勃勃的绿发

山治在听到他说妈妈的时候，他简直愤怒到了极点，他不敢相信他的这些个兄弟们竟连妈妈去世这种事都不放在心上，甚至还若无其事的恶意中伤，无情无义也要有个限度

“你们够了吧，妈妈不是你们这些人能够随便说的”

“你算个什么东西敢跟我们这么说话？！”

尼治听到他的反驳怒骂他，他冲上前去揪住山治的领子，把他提起来双脚离地，小孩子的个头让他不能把山治抬高很多，但他凶巴巴的气势一点也不减少

看到山治继续瞪着他，他爆发了，一拳揍到了山治的脸颊上，山治瘦小的身体经不住打击，把脸偏向一边，尼治把他丢在地上想再丢一滩烂泥一样，其他两个兄弟自然加入了这场只有拳打脚踢和咬牙闷哼的声音

根本不需要对话，跟废物对话简直是在浪费他们的时间，本就因为妈妈去世爸爸心情不好说了他们几个，他们就想起了这个窝囊废，想把山治当成出气包所以才特意绕到偏房来找他麻烦

谁知今天一个两个都怎么了，没一个正常的，老爸不理他们，废物居然也对他们横眉竖眼的，简直是受够了

他们几个改造过的皮肤比钢铁还要坚硬，用不上变身器就可以把发育不良的山治  
打死，报复一旦开始就很难停下来，山治知道一时半会儿他们还解不了气，而自己，并不想反抗，因为反抗也无济于事  
央求，他更不想…一群没有感情的家伙，不会听他的哀求，不会同情他更不会放过他

他默默的承受着一切，只希望今天挨打的份快点结束，不要像之前一样痛的下不了床，满脸的伤让他不敢去看望妈妈，怕她伤心也怕她担心

虽然现在不怕会被妈妈发现了，可是他还有一个计划，他想偷偷溜出去看看埋葬妈妈的地方

后背，胳膊，腿，肚子，身上没有一处没有被打到的地方，他们用脚踩他最珍惜的手，拳头砸在他的后背，脸上，今天一天没来得及吃饭的山治，小小的胃也开始隐隐作痛

就在他觉得自己有些晕眩，马上要失去意识的时候，一个女孩子响亮的声音响起  
后，他似乎暂时得救了

“够了，父亲再来的路上了”

蕾玖没有参与这一切，她看着弟弟快要被打死了，表面波澜不惊心里却是急的不行，希望能找一个适当的理由让他们停止，只不过这次他们的父亲是真的来了，倒不是因为那几个人惧怕被父亲发现他们欺负山治，毕竟伽治自己也嫌弃山治嫌弃的不行，要不是他对自己儿子的态度恶劣，也不会让其他的孩子们有可乘之机

所以他们出于对父王的驾临应有的礼数和尊敬，停止了对山治的暴行

伽治走到他们面前，一眼便知道刚才他们几个在干什么好事，他并不生气，只觉得他的儿子们还不过沉稳，他对自己的两个手下使了颜色

两位手下得到指令后，现是把山治扶了起来，让他勉强站立，接着另一波人拿着手中的铁质头盔，套在了山治的脑袋上，那头盔看起来又大又厚，铁质的材料和头盔的样式都在向人们展示着它的重量

山治无力的低着头，感受到了他们的动作，抬起眼皮疑惑的看着父亲，他此时还不知道他们给他戴了什么

“父亲…”

“别叫我父亲，从此以后你不再是文斯莫克·山治，也不再是杰尔马的第三王子，以后你没有居住在寝宫的资格，介于你是索拉生下的孩子，我不会杀了你，但你也不要想着逃走，我不会让你在世人面前丢我文斯莫克的脸，你永远都不能在世人面前露面，这就是我对你最大的宽容”

伽治面无表情的看着这个九岁大的孩子，仿佛这只是个私闯宫殿的重罪犯而不是它的亲生儿子，他这次对他说的话简直比这九年里加一起还要多的多

未完待续


	3. Chapter 3

说完他就不在看山治一眼，径直地走了

“父亲父亲不要走”

“父亲对不起，我错了，对不起，放了我吧”

“父亲………呜……父亲………”

山治看着父亲渐行渐远的背影，他似乎明白了什么，他急迫地想要父亲原谅他，他只是一味的道歉。他摸了摸自己头上的东西，他知道这次父亲是真的不要他了，他不明白他自己做错了什么，他害怕极了，他哭喊着，企图让他的父亲回头看看他。

此时他顾不上兄弟们看着他的眼神，好像在看一场好戏，好像自己了打胜仗一样的得意，他们冷哼了一声就走了，今天的目的已经达到了，甚至他们的父亲给了他们一个惊喜。

蕾玖深深的看着他一眼，那一年里包含了太多的情绪，只不过他还不能理解……

紧接着，山治丧气的垂着脑袋，停止了哭闹，父亲的手下对于一个小孩子也没有非常恶劣，只是没有表情的让他回去简单地收拾一下自己需要带的东西，算是对他最大的恩赐…

在这个地方生存，听命于人的职业让他们并不能施舍任何一点点的同情和怜悯，可他们到底不是改造人，很多时候有些事得过且过，这么小的孩子，他们也并不忍心强硬对待

山治拖着自己沉重的身体回到了自己的房间，把自己做菜用的厨具简单地收拾一下，然后看到的床上的玩具，这是妈妈送给他的绿藻头，以后就只剩他们俩相依为命了，一定要带走，他没有包，只能拿着床单打包这些东西。

他们带着山治来到了地下的牢房，这里潮湿，阴暗，随处可见的虫子，在地上穿行，他害怕极了，穿着他单薄的小衣服颤抖着。

父亲给他安排的地方，只有一个小单人床，和一个小矮桌，床是木头的，因为潮湿不通风的地下而变的发霉，散发着一股霉气，上面仅有一床薄薄的被褥

山治带着沉重的头盔把自己带来的行李摆放整齐，他躺在了那张小床上，抱着他的绿藻头，这是唯一能给他安全感的东西了，有他的绿藻头在身边他的害怕就会减少，他坚信他的绿藻头是有着跟他一样的灵魂和意识的

小孩子的依赖就是这么简单，不需要你做什么，他也会轻易的信任和依赖一件物品，一天下来，双重的心灵打击，疼痛和饥饿使他顾不上干净，他就这么沉沉的睡去了

夜里，潮湿的地下环境侵蚀着没来得及清理伤口的小孩儿，他发烧了，由于这地方的阴冷，本身体质就弱的山治在受了伤的情况下完全的发烧了

玩具绿藻感受到身旁的山治体温有些高，作为每天都贴着山治睡觉的他立马就发现了异常

他轻轻的起身用自己染上体温的手去摸山治的额头，果然是发烧了，这可怎么办才好，向来只知道锻炼的他根本没照顾过孩子，自己身体强壮更别提怎么处理发烧了

他只能就着房间里的清水，撕了块布清理着山治伤口上的灰尘，给他擦脸擦手，在学着看过别人的做法给他降温，普通的冷毛巾敷额头此事对于山治来说算是完全的用不上了，那只留了五官位置的头盔根本塞不进去毛巾

虽然变成玩具的索隆体力不及之前，但是这么小的房间里来来回回的活动倒是也难不倒他，只是上下床需要耗费许多力气

不过他并不在意，此刻的他完全乱了阵脚，在任何人也发现不了的地方，流露出他内心深处的柔软

他内心很焦急，很担心小孩儿的情况，这里没有任何药物那么弱小的身体不比他，没有药物的治疗不知道要受多大的苦

他坐在床边透过头盔看着山治汗津津有些苍白的脸，再一次感叹自己的不够强大，他连着他的到一起变成了玩具状态，这意味着他无法全力战斗

如果他足够机敏的话，就不会在打败对方的情况下还没察觉到被对方不小心击中，现在那个恶魔果实能力者他已经没有办法去质问了，他不知道这个能力的时效，这让他感觉到很无力

要是他没有变成这样，这么个破地方他一刀就劈开了，这小孩也不会受这么多苦，索隆从来都不是一个怜悯心强的人，但不知怎么，不知什么时候小男孩阳光下耀眼的金发，纯真无邪的蓝色眼睛，偷偷在屋子里做饭时幸福的笑容，高兴时泛起红晕的白皙皮肤，都印在了他的心上

这么善良单纯的孩子本该有更好的成长空间，有他自己的梦想，自己的自由，而他却出生在这种肮脏的家庭，他都不敢想象，山治经历的这些事会给他造成多大的心理阴影，今后又该怎么走出阴影

得是多么狠毒的父亲才会给自己的孩子带上这么大的一个头盔，把孩子扔到这么阴暗的地方

得是多么贪婪的父亲才会把自己的孩子变成冷血无情的恶魔……

他想带他出去，可以他现在的战斗力，恐怕逃得出这里也逃不出重重阻拦，他目前唯一能做的就是陪伴他，用他那笨手笨脚的方式小心翼翼的照顾他

他不是没想过跟山治交流，他想着这么做会不会让山治变得开心，可转念一想他还太小，他怕山治吓坏了，那么小的孩子，会不会被他的故事吓到，又或者说是根本不会相信

还是走一步看一步吧………………………

第二天醒来，山治觉得自己的头很痛，身上更痛，嗓子也很干 ，他连忙想坐起身去拿水喝，可发现水壶就在床边，他脸上闪过一丝疑惑，还是快速的对准头盔的缝隙灌着水喝

他既而检查自己的身体，发现身上好像被擦试过一样，昨天躺在地上被又踢又踩身上居然这么清爽，是谁昨天晚上来过了吗？

父亲？不可能的，他已经不要我了

蕾玖？也不像啊，她虽然跟那几个人对我不一样，但态度上还是冷淡的，不会没事来这里照顾我的

今天的山治看起来有一些不一样，要说哪里不一样，眼睛？亦或者是性格，纯真的犹如大海般清澈的蓝眼睛，今天变得有些不属于他的冷静沉着

他坐在床上发了思考着…………忽然他大脑闪过一个想法……他愣愣的看着躺在边上的绿藻头

想起昨天也是，自己哭着哭着睡着的，并没有在睡觉之前抱着他……他是怎么上床来的  
就算是有灵魂也不见得真的会动吧……

山治觉得自己的想法有些可怕，他摇了摇沉重的头，仿佛想要让自己变得清醒，说什么傻话呢怎么可能玩具会动

山治虽说是不受宠的小王子，但却也不是个傻子，该察觉到的事他会察觉到，不该察觉到的事他也会比别人先察觉到  
没了妈妈的保护，让他在一夜之间变的成熟了，他很淡定的思考着一些事情

所以他试着开口跟他的绿藻头像以前一样对话

“绿…绿藻头……”

“昨晚是你吗？”

“回答我呀…”

山治得不到回应，便把一旁的玩具拿起来，此时恢复纯真无邪的蓝眸与他对视，等待着他的回应，山治期待极了，主要想到他的绿藻头能说会动就觉得很高兴，也不知道什么原因

自言自语看起来有点神经错乱，就算别人看见了也只会觉得，山治王子受不了刺激精神崩溃了，真是可怜

索隆思考了半天，纠结着到底要不要开口，他想了其中的利弊，没想到这小孩儿还挺敏锐的的，既然山治已经怀疑他了，就算以后他再有所动作，他迟早要发现的

自己离恢复不知道还要等多久，与其在外面被当成商品来回漂泊，还不如就跟小孩儿一起窝在这里，没准还能等他恢复了带着他逃出去，或者是给他讲讲自己的故事，如果他愿意听的话

他愿意陪他渡过章艰难的地狱生活

未完待续


	4. Chapter 4

“…………是………”

山治耐心的等待得到了回应，尽管只有一个字眼儿，也足够他兴奋不已，他激动的晃着手里的玩具，妈妈没骗他，玩具真的有灵魂

索隆被他晃的眼冒金星，心里腹诽这孩子心可真够大的，这节骨眼上还能因为这种小事乐呵半天

他其实不知道，自己对于山治的意义从刚才那一刻开始变得更重了

“绿藻头，你真的会说话…太好了…”

“……”

“绿藻头，你是来自哪里的，跟我一样是从妈妈肚子里来的吗？”

“……”

索隆那不在战斗状态时的反射弧以及他堪忧的情商让他不能迅速组织好语言，来解释他自己的情况，全靠小孩儿问一句答一句

看着山治充满期待的眼神，认真听故事的他看起来不那么阴郁了，好像完全沉浸在自己的故事里了，索隆给他讲了自己变成玩具的经过，以及自己的职业，他时不时还会发出感叹，要求索隆给他细致讲解战斗过程

故事讲完可是小孩儿的嘴还是喋喋不休的，直到19岁血气方刚的少年的耐性全被磨没  
“绿藻头，那你怎么才能变回去呢？”

“不知道”

“绿藻头，那你叼着刀不觉得脏吗”

“……”

听到这个问题索隆的眉梢不禁抖了抖……可见他马上就要失去耐性了，为什么他要在这跟一个小鬼头废话

“绿藻头……”

“我有名字，罗罗诺亚·索隆”

“哦，绿藻头，你的姓跟我一样是…是四个字的呢”

“不要叫我绿藻头，圈圈眉毛！”

“你…你说谁呢！臭绿藻头！”

山治被索隆吼了一嗓子，顿时气不打一处来，他不想叫他全名嘛，那样显得他俩一点都不熟，他还想着绿藻头会说话了以后就可以陪着他玩了，哪成想不会说话还好，会说话了就那么凶，自己怎么了嘛……就叫叫他给他起的称呼也不行

更过分的是他居然还嘲笑自己的眉毛！长这么大还没人说他的眉毛呢！

（并不是没人说他，是因为城堡的大小主人全都是这个眉毛………谁敢嘲笑）

连山治自己都忘了，这座城堡里没有谁对他是不凶的，但他心里并不觉得索隆和他们是一类人，不知怎的总觉得绿藻头不是真的在骂他

索隆看他插着腰炸毛的样子，一点也不像是个天天挨欺负的小鬼头…除了瘦点…这气势跟泼妇也有的一拼嘛

想到这他更加觉得山治的潜力非常大，他应该有更好的成长空间，看来他还是要尽早的把他带出去，在他绝望之前…

刚变成玩具的时候他并不能适应一切异常，连牵动四肢都让他觉得异常费力甚至有些疼痛，只能被人拎到这提到那的烦都烦死了

可当他看着山治每天带着他来来回回折腾的时候，他并不觉得讨厌，反而觉得这孩子啰嗦的有些可爱，除了刚才

他妈妈跟自己的还未达成的约定，对他来说已经生效了，因为他听到了，并不能当作没发生过

之后的几天里，索隆恢复了以前的锻炼作息，由于玩具的构造他现在并不需要进食，所以基本一整天都在锻炼，他要加强锻炼

一是提升自己的实力以后不要再被那种诡计算计

二是他现在的身体并不能把自己的招数完全施展开来，目前这个情况来战，要把这个卷眉小孩儿从这里带走免不了一场恶战

他的字典里没有输这个字，所以他更加专注的锻炼自己，在锻炼过程中不断的思考新的招数

而山治每天看着索隆锻炼锻炼还是锻炼，这人也太无趣了，完全打消了让他和自己玩的计划，自己是个小孩子绿藻头嫌他幼稚他是可以理解的，但他不能理解的是，有必要这么锻炼吗…这种强度会出人命的吧

这么小的屋子里就关着他们俩，山治都快憋坏了，他后悔极了自己为什么要问他会不会说话，如果不问，他还能自言自语，现在他连自言自语都省了

他每天只能根据仅有的食材研究新的料理，当然技术不佳的他失败的几率更大

他无所事事的时候只好无奈的坐在床边看着索隆运动

在索隆的观念里，跟山治在一个屋子里，自己会动会说话，证明山治并不是自己一个人，就算是陪伴了

更何况他现在脑子里想的全都是战略部署，他没逛过这个城堡，并不了解城堡里的路线，那个卷眉小孩儿性格别扭，就算知道也不一定愿意说，他看起来并没有想逃出去的意思，小孩的心思还太过柔软…总期待着自己的父亲能够原谅他的过错来接他

还有就是…………他…觉得…这里地形肯定很复杂………

每天索隆锻炼完就是山治最期待的睡前故事时间，索隆给他讲自己的家乡，讲到家乡特产的一种酒，甘甜可口特别的好喝

讲他在道场学习剑术时跟别人立下的约定，也跟他讲自己成为世界第一剑豪的梦想  
山治睁大着眼睛听着他讲故事，完全没有睡意他看着索隆靠在床边，讲到自己梦想眼睛里迸发出的光彩，看着他提到酒时回味无穷的表情，看着他自信满满的样子

山治不禁想到，自己的梦想是什么…成为厨师，这已然是奢望却并不能和索隆的比拟…

他有些失落的闭上眼睛，不再去想自己的重重经历，逼着自己进入梦乡

梦里，他成为了真正的厨师，做着他想做的一切……

日复一日，山治和他的绿藻头已经在这里呆了两周了，这期间由于山治的抗议，索隆在锻炼时也会回应山治说话

就当他们以为全世界都遗忘了他们的时候

不速之客还是造访了

他们明明冷血无情，却知道死咬着猎物不放，这不，他们穷追不舍的不惜来到这环境恶劣的地方来找山治的麻烦

“窝囊废，跟谁说话呢，脑子坏了？”

未完待续


	5. Chapter 5

三个男孩儿站在地牢外面，扬起下巴示意手下打开牢门

山治见他们来了连眼皮都不抬一下，他并不想看见他们，不用想也知道他们又是心血来潮的大老远过来嘲笑他找他麻烦

把绿藻头放在一边，他把头抬起来默视着“好心”来看他的兄弟们，静静的等待着他们接下来的冷嘲热讽

“你刚才跟谁说话呢”

个子相对高一点的红发男孩儿不依不绕的问道，万一要是山治真的神智不清了，那他们就没什么可玩的了

“自言自语”

“呵，没人陪你玩这么寂寞吗”

“早说嘛，我们和你玩啊”

山治肯定不会说出绿藻头的事情来的，所以只能说自己是自言自语，而蓝发小男孩向来不放过每一个讥讽他的机会

说着他们走近了山治，用顺手捡起的石子敲打他的头盔，厚重的头盔发出刺耳的回响，山治的头被困在里面，手也无法伸进去堵住耳朵，随着越来越大力气的敲击，山治的耳朵翁的一声，感觉到了一阵刺痛，好像有什么温热的东西从耳朵里留了下来，山治知道那是他的耳膜受损了，好再他现在还能听见

他们玩够了，把偷来的钥匙拿出来示意手下打开头盔，仔细端详着他

被关在这么个破地方怎么反而过的越来越好了……

好像并没有吃什么苦头，整个人干干净净的，之前的伤已经完全好了，脸蛋也比之前见的时候圆了些许，看样子没有他们掺合日子过的不错，就见不得自己的玩具在未经自己允许的情况下过的好，他们几个盯上的东西怎么可能就这么轻易的放过，那头盔顶在脑袋上又看不见表情，碍事

并不需要什么理由，来找这个窝囊废就是供他们发泄脾气用的，直接把山治从床上拽下去，抵着墙壁，他们拽着怎么都看不惯的金色头发

柔软的发丝从手指缝中划过，因为力气的逐渐增加使得好看的金发变得糟乱，一缕一缕的，被他们硬生生的拽了下来

山治忍着不吭声，但硬生生被拽掉头发的痛感让他并不好受，眼睛里已经有了些许生理泪水在打着转，他深知不能掉眼泪，那样只会趁了他们的心意，只不过痛楚使得他的眼泪并不受控制，他咬着牙忍耐着坚持着

他们见山治几日不见越来越有骨气，被气的不行，绿发的孩子率先把手从他的头上拿下来，钳住他身上的皮肉，使劲的拧掐专挑使人疼痛难忍的地方，疼的山治倒吸凉气，他死死的咬着嘴唇，知道牙齿深深的嵌进嘴唇，流出了于苍白的脸色形成鲜明对比的一抹红色

山治知道，今天他们开始换着花样的折磨他了，改掉了之前一股脑的拳打脚踢，换成了由小变大的无尽的折磨

“废物，求我 我就放过你”

“………”

红色头发的男孩作为长兄，可以说是完全继承了父亲的残忍暴行，比父亲多了的只是年龄差别上的幼稚可笑，他要山治求饶，要山治每天活在他的阴影笼罩之下

他们看见他，就觉得是一种耻辱，他们文斯莫克家族，怎么会有这种软弱无能的废物存在，山治现在学会了忍耐，就好像自己是高高在上的大人一样，好像他们做的这些事非常的可笑，他们不允许山治成长，不允许山治在他们之上，任何事都不行

“快看这是什么”

尼治拿起床上的玩具，举着给他们看，这个玩具亮堂堂的，一看就是被主人细心呵护的，他们的玩具凭什么拥有属于自己的东西

尼治拿着玩具走进山治他们，他们手上的动作因为注意力的转移而放松，这使得山治身上的疼痛得到了时间上的环节

他无力的靠在墙上，冰凉的墙壁能带给他被掐的火辣辣的皮肤一丝凉爽和治愈，他的绿藻头被发现了，自己又不能表现出着急，一旦自己反应激烈他们立马就会小题大做，绿藻头现在变成了玩具，饶是他有大能耐也施展不开，更何况这本就是他们兄弟之间的纠纷，他并不想让绿藻头被他连累

可是一切都好像与他对着干，事事都不能顺着山治的心思，他们还是把注意力转移到了绿藻头身上，他们拧着玩具的胳膊，摆弄玩具的四肢，似乎想找到一个松动的环节地方把它掰下来

还要用劲山治却急了，他疯了似的冲上去给了尼治一拳，这一拳对改造人来说不痛不痒，却恰好能激起三兄弟的怒火，他们摁倒山治，几近疯狂的毒打

山治只觉得自己的肋骨断了，胸口发疼，腥甜的液体堵在喉咙里，堵的他有些喘不过，耳边的声音也离他越发遥远，他耐不住拳脚的挤压，吐出一口鲜血，再也没有力气用手护住头部了

他无力的摊开手，躺在地上任由他们的动作，在他疲惫的想要闭上眼睛之前，余光瞥见了一缕青蓝色的光，紧接着光亮越来越大像是一簇焰火，走出来的是手上拿着一把刀的绿发的男人…

是他的绿藻头

绿发男人仿佛浴火重生一般踏着青焰挥刀斩击…

“一 刀 流 . 居合 . 狮子歌歌”

剑气将几个小孩儿弹出到隔壁，随着墙壁的碎石一起重重的落在地面，索隆举起刀，索隆活动了一下差点被小屁孩掰断的胳膊，要接着使出一招想要教训他们，却被躺在地上一动也不能动的金发男孩儿拽住了脚，他赶紧收刀将小孩儿抱起来放到床上，他仔细听着小孩儿想要嘱咐他的话

“绿…绿藻头，别杀他们…”

这种嘱咐真是让他不知道应该如何是好，他自己是个成人自然不愿意跟小孩子一般计较，可是他们有着小孩的身体，却没有小孩的纯洁心灵，他们对山治变本加厉的折磨，让他实在忍无可忍

自从他上次目睹山治被欺负，就已经无法视而不见了，他无时无刻都在努力想恢复原状，可他根本找不到方法，刚才山治被打的快断了气

看他躺在地上毫无生气，哪里还有平日里叫他卷眉毛时跟他横眉竖眼的傲娇模样，他觉得那才是真正的山治，这个被称作废物的孩子，并不是一无是处，他有自己喜欢做的事情，为人处事有自己最理智的判断，他更有其他人没有的温柔和善良

至少杰尔马的任何人都没有资格，没有资格去责备山治一无是处

本来就心急如焚的他，身体里的血液直冲脑门，直接暴走了，异常愤怒之下居然就恢复了

索隆明白了山治的意思，他冲着山治点了点头，看他的状态不昏死过去都算不错了也不可能在抓着他，他只好抽出床单把他绑在自己背上固定住，想带他从这里逃出去，总得把双手腾出来战斗，好再那碍事的破头盔被他们打开了，省了他摸进宫殿里寻找一番了

他不再纠结于那几个丧失人性的小孩，他现在要做的是赶紧把山治带出去，他现在状况非常的糟糕，他必须要抓紧时间了

刚走到拐角处，索隆便看见一头粉色头发的小女孩儿依在墙脚，抬头看着他们，索隆戒备的盯着他，等待她下一步动作，他不能轻易对她出手，他答应山治的

“跟我走，我带你们离开”

小姑娘长着跟他们兄弟一样的卷眉，索隆是见过她的，他是唯一的不会对山治冷言相向的人，她的确也很少多管闲事，索隆斟酌了一下，管她是不是真心的，如果真的能给他带个路那他将省去不少麻烦和时间

就算是骗他的，大不了费力把这劈成两半照样能找到出路

————————————未完待续————————————


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特地嚼了一遍索大的招式

他紧跟女孩儿的脚步，一路上没怎么遇到士兵，而城堡响起的警铃倒是提醒他们，这里的所有人都在找他们，一旦遇上就免不了一场硬战

经过了弯弯绕绕的城堡，经过索隆多次的走错路，山治已经完全的昏死过去了，一路上没有任何人看守，也没有阻拦，通过的太过容易，这让索隆有些怀疑

蕾玖带着他走到一处露天的走廊上，停下脚步

“对不起，我只能带你到这了，你只要顺着这条路直走，左转就能看见城堡的围墙，我相信跳出去对你来说并不难，麻烦你照顾好我弟弟”

小女孩的眼神里充满真诚，好像她也是带有感情的孩子，蕾玖怕父亲发现自己带有感情，所以她不能被父亲发现

“哦，谢了”

索隆闻言，径直的向前走留下背影挥了下手，表示他知道了，他会照顾山治的，至于好不好的就再说吧

走了半天终于走到了城堡边缘，哪成想这片空地确实是城堡边缘却也是训练基地…陌生人的突然闯入打断了正在训练的新兵，他们诧异的看着绿发男人，他是怎么进来的……

“抱歉，走错了”

索隆不好意思的挠挠头，似乎在骂自己是白痴，他转身就想原路返回，一群得到通知佩戴武器的士兵从四面八方赶来，把他围堵在中间拦住了去路，而一个方向士兵纷纷让路站在两侧，为来的人让出一条路

“放下他”

索隆手握刀柄转身并不友善的盯着伽治，好像并不想跟他多说废话

山治在迷糊中听到了父亲的声音，他没有力气抬眼，被殴打所致的内伤导致他神志不算清醒，又不知道这是梦还是现实

“呵，这事你说了不算”

索隆不屑的回应他，这老家伙以为谁都跟他一样无情无义吗

“我说了，除非他死 否则你休想把他从这里带出去”

“既然你那么不待见他，自然有人待见，别废话了”  
“今天，只好我没死，他，我管定了”

说着索隆抽出准备半天的三把刀，他还不太了解伽治的实力，而且小孩儿的伤恐怕挺不了自己慢慢打，所以他全神贯注，准备三招之内解决完

伽治穿着他那比几个小孩还要高科技的战斗服 ，因为索隆是有武器的，所以他一开始便用上了自己的长矛，积蓄在顶部的高压电流，刺向索隆

“二刀流.居合.罗生门”

一招使出来，没有看到任何的剑锋痕迹，亦没有听见攻击的声音，直至索隆落地，悬在空中的长矛只一瞬便被切成两半，速度快到没有任何人捕捉到他出招

伽治有些恼怒的越步到空中，用靴子上产生的高压电流蓄力，踢向索隆的胸口，索隆两把刀交叉在胸前挡住了伽治的致命攻击，反应之快让人都忘记了他背上还背着一个小孩儿

“贰斩·登楼”

在对战的过程中，索隆很少会遇到越到空中的敌人，此刻的敌人利用高科技的靴子腾空而起对他发起攻击，他迅速改变对招之间的空档使出一招由下至上的斩击方式，以此来攻破伽治越在半空中的战斗优势

随着剑锋的动向，两道青蓝色的剑气朝敌人挥去，两个人的战斗又恢复到了对索隆有利的形式，他乘胜追击，抽出腰间的第三把刀咬在嘴里打算一击结束这场没有硝烟的战斗

向来嗜血的东海魔兽此刻居然在用刀背战斗，这让他感到有些无趣

“鬼斩”

“人墙人墙！”

当索隆使出三刀流的斩击招数时，伽治眼看不妙，大声的命令道，紧接着一排穿着杰尔马66制服的男子站成一排挡在伽治的前面，索隆的招数已经使出，本就是为节省时间使出的招数，根本来不及收手，他震惊之余鬼斩形成的剑气已经在把他们的皮肤划破，迸发鲜血

招落索隆还保持着斩击结束的姿势……他回头瞪着伽治，看他那张恬不知耻的脸气的牙根痒痒，幸好刚才用的是刀背才不至威胁那些人的生命

本来是因为山治说不要伤害他的家人，自己才用了刀背，就算伽治的皮肤很坚硬用他那招劈开还是会造成重伤，所以他想使用刀背利用剑气震伤伽治

以为差不多就可以了，哪知道这位，随意利用自己的手下当人肉盾牌，他自己皮肤坚硬如铁，而手下的那些人不一样，区区血肉，就算是只使用剑气也会造成伤害，血肉之躯怎么能如此轻易的糟践

“你…”

越发替山治觉得不值，但他不希望小孩儿以后怪他怨他，此刻19岁的少年皱着眉头染上了些许的愤怒，他气愤到不知道该说些什么

“这没什么，他们是杰尔马军人，这对他们来说是荣幸”

伽治自然知道面前这个多管闲事的剑士在气愤些什么，只是他觉得这是理所当然的，像他这些低等的感情动物是不会理解的，没有情感的人才是无敌的，不被任何影响，能战胜一切

索隆低着头黑着脸看不清表情，他站起身抬起手臂举起刀，伽治以防万一的把所有的士兵全部叫来，挡在他前面仿佛一个方队

“黑绳 . 大 龙 卷”

霎时索隆身上围绕着一团青色的火焰，激烈燃烧中幻化成一条青龙，盘旋着升上天空，把这片空地上的所有人全部席卷到空中，随着强力的剑压会产生的龙卷气流而反转缠绕，随着一起卷进气流的武器全部在盘旋中碎裂

龙卷风还在持续，索隆已经收刀到腰间，纵深一跃，攀着墙壁的石头，两三下就爬到了围墙上方

索隆带着山治逃走后，赶紧找了一家医院，医生喋喋不休的责备索隆怎么照顾小孩子的，肋骨断裂，身上多处骨裂，耳膜受损，连续昏迷加高烧不退

索隆也只是低着头不辩解也不还嘴，他现在只是担心山治的状况，根本忘记了自己原本的脾气，耳边有个人嘴巴不停的骂他，居然没有不耐烦的吼回去

索隆每天在山治的床边，看护着小孩儿，看着他柔软的金发，以及失去水分的嘴唇

困了就靠着凳子，或者趴在床边，再不行就直接躺在地上睡，他好久没有出去赚赏金，身上没什么钱，面前维持山治看病，自己当然不能浪费床位钱

现在山治身边离不开人照顾，那就只有他自己留在这里，想要赚赏金也得等他醒来才可以，现在他们还在北海这边，也没什么熟人也没地方可住

索隆时常会想当时山治故意转移注意力分明是在保护他，被弄成这样也有自己的一部分原因，他做不到对山治不管不顾，所以决定照顾山治直到他有能力过自己的生活

虽然他自己经常居无定所风餐露宿

————————————未完待续————————————


	7. Chapter 7

在持续了一个礼拜的反复高烧后褪下去后，所有人都为山治松了一口气，索隆心情不错的等待着山治清醒过来，他在屋里来回踱步，手托着下巴一边走一边思考，时不时的转过头看一眼床上安静躺着的山治，似乎是因为这几日没人在耳边叽叽喳喳还不习惯了

终于在他围着病床绕了无数圈之后，躺在床上的卷眉小孩儿眼睫毛轻轻的抖了抖，细小的动作被索隆察觉到

索隆感觉上前观察他的动作，眼皮微微的随着眼睛转动，手指紧接着也抽动了几下，安静的等待着山治醒来

山治迷迷糊糊的睁开双眼，他觉得自己做了个很长的梦，梦里他的绿藻头和父亲打起来了…他有些迷茫的看着天花板双眼无神

“喂，圈圈眉毛”

除了偶尔的生理性眨眼，连索隆叫他外号他都不想反驳，索隆看他那样以为他还没清醒，用手轻轻的在他眼前晃了晃，又拍了拍他的脸，这才终于有了反应

山治还在琢磨自己做的那些梦到底是现实还是梦境，结果索隆的呼唤让他更加确信自己就是被父亲抛弃了，而且父亲还不想让他活着离开……他认清了现实心里尽管诸多的伤心难过也不会表现出来，经历了不该这个年纪经历的事，让他的变得更加的敏感多思

九岁的山治，举目无亲身无分文，没有赚钱的资格也没有任何的势力，甚至连他最喜爱的下厨都并不能算得上是一技之长，此刻他的无助却不知道该向谁倾诉

他努力收好情绪转眼望着那个站在他床边附身观察他的绿发剑士，小孩子到底还是小孩子，他看着索隆皱着眉焦急的脸忍不住红了眼眶

他用被子蒙住自己的头，把自己埋在黑暗里，不留一丝光亮不留一丝缝隙

任由索隆怎么扯，他都不松手，他一声不吭，可隔着被子都能看出的蜷缩起来的轮廓和抖动的幅度，就算再迟钝的植物也能看出这小孩儿在哭

这样的山治让索隆更加的束手无策了，扯了几下被子发现山治使劲抗拒，他怕山治牵动伤口便不再使蛮力，他张了张口又不知道说什么，往常的什么战术剑式的那么多全都指望不上了，于是他用他本就不多的情商，笨手笨脚的用胳膊隔着被子环住山治，有一下没一下的拍着山治，无声的安慰这个无助的孩子

房间里剩下的只有呼吸声和抽泣声

索隆一直试图把柔软的被子撬开一个缝隙，让山治能顺畅呼吸，好再这孩子虽然性格有些别扭却也听话，反抗了几次之后便放弃的任由索隆摆弄被子

刚脱离危险的山治体力还并没有恢复，哭着哭着就有写累了，他蒙着被子睡着了，索隆听着他抽泣的声音逐渐变小，猜测他应该是睡着了，赶紧把被子从山治头上掀开盖在肩膀处，他看由于蒙在被子里时间过长热气和泪水被浸湿了的金色头发，不自觉的伸手揉了一把，果然跟他想象的一样柔软

之后的山治少言寡语，也不会笑，索隆甚至都快忘了他有表情时是一个多么可爱的男孩，他想了许多办法试图能逗山治一笑，但山治仍是打心底里觉得笑不出来，虽然他自己面无表情可他那与生俱来的热心肠导致他不忍心看着索隆天天睡着睡着砸到地上，所以他邀请他绿藻头跟他一起睡

索隆怕他乱动压到山治伤口，毕竟他现在已经不是玩具了成年男人的体格和一个小孩儿睡在一张单人床上却是有写满，而山治压根儿就不听他的理由，每次睡觉都老老实实的空出一侧的位置留给他

索隆自己不会做饭，而小孩子生病本就需要营养，他只能去死皮赖脸的求着医生大姐在家里炖点汤给山治带过来，待山治身体状态明显的好转，没有作出任何过激行为索隆才放心下来

这天夜里索隆出去了一趟，本以为是小孩儿好多了他趁着山治睡觉赶紧出去赚钱，运气不错的找到了他这几天一直惦念的那个海贼，只抽出一把刀遍速战速决的把人秒了

回来的路上经过酒吧时捎上一瓶自己惦念多时的酒，准备夜里好好的喝一通

山治其实在索隆走了之后就醒了，身旁的温度急速下降导致他蜷缩在床上，小小的单人床此时显得非常宽敞，他背对着索隆躺在床上，索隆怕吵醒他轻手轻脚的关上门脱掉染血的上衣，他知道那是什么……他出去赚赏金了

他转过头看着索隆如若什么事都没发生一样的表情，索隆倒是没想过他会醒来，毕竟小孩儿睡觉应该很沉才对，不过山治确实是比较特殊，而自己赚赏金生活的事也并不是秘密，他早在介绍自己的时候就跟他讲过

山治什么都没说什么都不问只是看了他一会儿，索隆被他看的有些不自在，摸了摸鼻子，想起了他回来的路上考虑的事

“呃…你现在也好的差不多了……跟我回东海吧”

“……”

山治却陷入沉思，他不去也没有别的去处了他就真的是举目无亲了，尽管现在有绿藻头陪着他，但他有自己的梦想自己的生活，没必要在他身上浪费时间，他此刻也不知道怎么办了

他抬头看着索隆，想在他脸上看见一丝的虚情假意，可他只看见了担忧和期待

“嗯…”  
他差点被索隆坚定的目光灼伤，他没别的选择了，与其在这个充满悲伤的地方还不如去他的家乡，去那里重新开始

索隆见他答应了，莫名的心里踏实了许多，这几天的提心吊胆也在这一刻消散了，他爽朗的笑了伸手揉了揉山治的头发，那触感他从上一次就喜欢上了…动作熟练的敲开酒瓶，享受起心心念念的美味

山治被索隆突然的好心情所影响，看索隆喝酒时满足的神情他也跟着放松自己，他嘴角微微上扬，总算是有了好几日以来第一个笑容

第二天索隆结清了住院的钱，盘算着剩下的赏金，他从没攒过钱，就算现在他也不想攒，他觉得没那个必要，赚一次赏金如果不那么大手大脚的给别人能花很久，没了就再赚

坐船需要一段时间才能到达他的家乡，而山治第一次坐船却丝毫没看出来他有晕船的毛病，整个人好像因为跨越了自己心里的某个坎儿变得活跃了起来，他东瞅瞅西瞧瞧完全不累

在海边找的房子价格不贵面积还不小，从小在道馆长大的索隆觉着房子这东西有床就行，此刻的两室一厅也算得上是豪宅了，他满意的坐在落灰的沙发上，看着山治兴奋的在屋子里窜来窜去的

知道他看见厨房的时候蓝眼睛里满是欣喜的样子，更是让索隆觉着满足

他们简单的收拾了一下，把床铺好，让山治去休息，而山治倒有些不正常的非要抢着干活，完全没了王子的架子

他知道山治还没有习惯这种好像寄人篱下的生活，以前那个地方再好再坏是他自己的家，现在举目无亲的让他不敢随意依赖别人，他怕自己被扔掉被嫌弃…

“那个…我饿了……”  
“你不是会做饭吗…我想吃饭团”

突然没由来的提出要求，山治倒是很想满足他可刚搬过来家里是空的什么都没有，他像看白痴一样盯着索隆

“可是什么东西都没有，怎么做？”

“…我带你去个地方”

索隆山治无语的样子到有些像个大人，挠了挠头他此刻确实是想吃饭团了，想着这附近有家餐厅特别有名气，他想着带山治去大餐一顿，拉着他就出门了，一路上山治问了几个人才带着索隆到了目的地  
他的绿藻头什么都好，就是这点让人无力吐槽，也不知道到底是谁带谁去个地方…自己的地盘也能走错路

他们乘着小船像海中央的餐厅走去，服务员热情的招待他们坐下，询问他们需要什么，好几样饭团脱口而出，连山治都觉得有些不好意思，大哥…这是西餐厅，点菜的服务员异样的看着点了饭团的男人，却被他的目光吓到，老板说过客人的要求都要满足

他赶紧回身去后厨跟老板汇报，一般来着餐厅吃饭都是慕名而来，少不了很多有钱有势的人来装模作样，点饭团的人还是第一个

按照菜单中的要求捏好了饭团，厨师老板亲自端着托盘去送菜，山治看着迎面走来的老头，单腿被铁做的假肢支撑，却丝毫不影响走了，头上的厨师帽高到顶到了房梁一身洁白的厨师制服晃的山治离不开眼“哇…好帅的老头”山治心里感叹着，他也好想穿这个衣服啊，帽子就算了看起来好傻

哲夫老板洞察着不简单的一大一小两个男孩，绿发男孩有些愣头愣脑的看着饭团眼冒绿光，腰间那三把刀倒是昭示着主人的不简单，而那个穿着大人衣服的卷眉毛小孩儿，倒是……好想对他比较感兴趣………

他把托盘放到桌子上，说了句请慢用，还没等转身走人绿发的男孩就等不及似的大快朵颐，形象之恶劣看样子是真的很饿，而金发的男孩还盯着他看来看去的，哲夫瞬间火气腾升，举起拳头一拳一个一起砸到一大一小的头上，索隆受到突如其来的冲击力整个脸都抠在盘子里，而山治这头也没好到哪去

“混蛋小子们，给我好好吃饭！”

哲夫老板那暴脾气忍不住揍了他俩，这俩孩子一个吃没吃相一个连吃都不吃，气死他了

“你干什么，臭老头！”

两个孩子被打的生疼，抬起头来一齐怒骂这个看起来凶巴巴的老头，这一拳挨的结结实实，索隆还好点，山治感觉自己差点被打的背过气去…大脑嗡的一下，他要收起刚才对那个臭老头的夸奖，什么老板啊还敢打客人

山治不知道的是多年以后的他行迹比他嘴里的臭老头还要恶劣，不过那都是后话

眼前可是给山治打生气了，小脸气鼓鼓的用湛蓝的眼睛怒视着他，哲夫看这卷眉小孩儿好像非常生气的瞪着他，他偏偏不想当做没看见，冥冥之中觉得这小孩很有缘分，大概这就是传说中的眼缘吧，这让他更像逗逗这个卷眉毛的小鬼

“臭小鬼，你看什么看”

此时这俩人的火药味浓的根本没有索隆的插足之地，他看着俩人互相瞪眼，觉着稀奇，这老头怎么回事跟小孩也能计较起来，山治就更奇怪了，抽什么疯了敢瞪着长辈，往常受了欺负都不爱吭声的小孩这时候怎么突然硬气起来了…

这会儿索隆惊讶的都忘了刚才莫名其妙的被人揍了，眼见着俩人要打起来了，虽然说实力悬殊但是山治现在的气势根本输…

这俩人不着急自己还着急呢，吃饭吃到一半被人打断不说，山治身上伤还没好再挨上一拳恐怕命就没了，他赶紧打断俩人

“老头你手艺不错啊”

这话说的的确是真的，臭老头脾气不好手艺确实没话说，简单的饭团经他手那么一捏，就比普通的地摊好吃上千倍万倍，个个发着光的样子，明明放入的配料都差不多，索隆倒是也感觉不出来到底是哪里的不一样才会做的比别人家都好吃，反正他很喜欢就是了

而山治成功的被索隆这句话转移了注意力，他不在理那个老头，好奇的品尝着盘子里的饭团，米粒在嘴里入口即化，里面放的馅料却鲜嫩多汁，一口咬下去满嘴都香气，肉的火候掌握的完美至极在嘴里柔滑细腻

蔬菜和肉类的比例恰到好处，让人完全感觉不到油腻，这真是他有生以来吃过的最好吃的饭团了，比他以前在王宫里吃的大餐还要好吃千倍万倍

细细品尝的山治眼前一亮，又刷新了对老头的认知，他抬头看向哲夫，眼里没有了刚才的恼怒，满眼的求知欲以及钦佩，心里想的话脱口而出

“你能教我做菜吗？”

山治觉得自己一定要跟着他学习厨艺，就算他不答应他也要跟着他，他从来没这么坚定过，他想着自己不仅能追求自己的梦想还能学习绿藻头爱吃的菜，这样自己就不是个一无是处的累赘了，他有自己的作用

哲夫老板和索隆同样对山治突然提出的要求有写惊讶，而哲夫安静的注视着金发小孩儿认真的脸，他严肃的对他说

“你是认真的吗？我这里可是很艰苦的”

山治的思想已经坚定了，他觉得自己的选择没有错，这里没有人可以干涉他的生活阻碍他的梦想了，他就要勇敢的去追求自己想要的生活，他想这样，为了自己也为了救他出来的绿藻头，他目光越发坚定的点头，现在这个老头答应让自己跟他学习，一切都很顺利他才不会被他吓得退缩

“没关系”

哲夫看着金发小孩儿坚定不移的小脸，突然笑了，他就觉着这孩子跟自己很有缘分，没想到他想跟自己学习厨艺，缘分难的况且这孩子看着正直善良对厨艺又充满热情，是个有潜力的臭小鬼，他满意的看了眼山治，转身离开留下一句话

“明天早上来店里报道”

未完待续


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章索大甜宠，齁到我心坎里了

山治闻言惊喜的看着索隆，而默默靠着椅背看着这一切的索隆对山治肯定的点了点头，以表示他支持山治的选择和决定，并且也非常为他开心

山治的转变是他所愿意看到的，这说明山治走出来阴影愿意面向未来，不愧是他索隆看对的人，山治的适应能力和承受能力让索隆心疼的同时也觉得甚是欣慰

两人心情不错的回家，之后索隆又带着山治去街上买了很多食材已经必需品，包括山治的衣服，还买了好多索隆爱喝的酒，而山治则因为刚才的那件事心情好到脸上一直挂着笑容，让索隆看了觉着心都被填满的温暖和满足

回到家里收拾摆放好新买的东西，索隆先是陪着山治去他的卧室里，索隆坐在床侧像是以前一样的两个人聊着以前谈着将来，山治兴奋的睡不着觉，他非常的期待今后的日子

孩子的体力有限折腾了一会儿就没了动静均匀的呼吸，陷入了沉睡，索隆帮他掖好被子关了灯，自己也回到屋里休息下来，他已经很久没有舒舒服服的睡上一觉了

………………

白天山治早早的起床去餐厅报道了，虽然今天的他还没有做饭的资格刷了半天的碗，中间还被臭老头暴打了一顿之外，他还是很高兴的

介于索隆早上告知了哲夫山治的一些经历和受伤的事情后，哲夫老板就答应了伤痊愈之前每天过去半天就行

山治没什么事情自然充当了索隆的做饭劳力，小小的身影在厨房里忙碌着

而索隆昨夜睡了个久违的好觉，向来自律的他开始强度训练，从上午就一直练到了现在

“啊啊啊！！”

山治稚嫩的尖叫声从屋里传来，吓的索隆一哆嗦，差点没被杠铃砸了脚，赶紧扔下杠铃捎上三把刀冲进屋，留下被汗液浸湿又被砸了个坑的地…

他从没听过山治这么惊恐的声音，就算是他那三个兄弟变本加厉的折磨时也没见他吭一声，这让他的心里更加的不安起来，索隆焦急不安的踹开门冲进屋里却没有第一时间看到金发小孩儿的身影

他遵循猜测走到厨房，看见卷眉毛的小孩儿手上拿着锅铲哆哆嗦嗦的，锅里半熟的菜此刻像是被打翻似的散落在料理台上

“怎么了？”

山治看见索隆进来想也不想的直接冲过去跳上去攀住了索隆的脖子，双腿紧接着夹紧索隆穿着腹卷的腰，九岁的小孩儿说重不重，说轻也轻不哪去

此刻突然投入怀中的冲击力如同铅球从远处砸在了索隆身上一般，撞的他闷声咳了一下，他怕小孩儿掉下去，下意识的用没拿刀的手护住了山治的腰，就那么让他挂在自己脖子上也不急着推开，绿发剑士不明所以的歪头看着埋在他颈间的金色小脑袋

“蟑，蟑螂”  
“………”

索隆闻言彻底的无语了，他还以为发生什么大事了吓成这样，连带着他都跟着紧张，大小是个男子汉怎么还怕那些有的没的，在东海这边气候就是虫子比较多，他早就习惯了

当然他怀里那孩子跟他可不一样，好歹是个王子，蟑螂这种喜潮喜脏的破虫子人家只听过没见过，想明白的索隆耐着心的询问他

“哪呢？”

“那儿…左边…”

山治还抱着索隆不撒手，他背对着厨房只能扭着头指挥他的绿藻头

“没有”

“……那是右边”

这次轮到山治无语了，厨房这么大点个地方，他老人家也能走错……蠢死了，怪不得带他逃走时都能撞上父亲，他在心里无数次的腹诽绿藻头是个大白痴

“……你能不能先下来”

索隆突然反应过来山治还挂在他身上，怪不得感觉哪里不对劲，他无奈的拍了拍他的后背以示慰问，客气的对山治说让他下来，这样抱着他走路很不方便啊

“不…不能”

谁知这卷眉毛干脆的拒绝了他态度诚恳的要求，非但拒绝，山治挂在他脖子上的手臂还收紧了

虫子实在是太恶心了，山治觉得他还是不下地比较好，想起他刚才正在炒菜时看到的大蟑螂带着一排小蟑螂嚣张的在墙壁上逛街的场景，他就起一身的鸡皮疙瘩，身体不自觉的抖了起来，现在唯一能给他安全感的人就是他的绿藻头了，这男人好像能搞定一切难题……

索隆看着耍赖的小孩儿，觉得有些好笑又有写可爱，他再次的耐着性子，护着山治的腰向左边移动，寻找着他家卷眉小孩儿的致命弱点

“……到底在哪儿呢”

“那呢那呢”  
循着墙壁看了一会儿才找到了他们的藏身之处，场面的确有些恶心，这是一家好几口啊……

“啊啊，快点绿藻头，快用你的刀！”

山治看索隆已经发现了，赶紧回过头背对着，情绪激动的喊着索隆赶快用刀解决了它们，不要让他再看见那个满墙乱窜移动飞快还时不时扑闪翅膀的的场景了，

他有些焦虑的在索隆身上乱动，索隆那丁点大的耐心终于被消耗殆尽了，他低沉的嗓音不耐烦的吼着啰嗦的小孩儿，幼稚的同九岁孩子赌气，这圈圈眉毛居然让他用刀砍这么恶心的东西，

“白痴，我的刀才不是用来砍着东西的！”

山治完全没有在意索隆吼他，他现在并不害怕索隆生气了，因为他知道他的绿藻头只是脾气有些暴躁，跟他从来不会真正生气

“快点，臭绿藻头它要跑了！”

山治推搡着索隆的肩膀，想要驱使他消灭蟑螂，在打虫子这么千钧一发的时刻，索隆腾不出手找其他武器，黑着脸紧咬着牙一句话也不再说，抽出刀随意一挥，几只蟑螂便失去了生机掉落下来

山治知道结束了终于松了一口气，赶紧从索隆身上下来，他站在一边观察着索隆的一举一动，看着索隆沉默的把刀放在一边没有收回刀鞘，又回过身来清理战场  
，此时的索隆脸色依旧不算太好

山治歪头思考了一会儿，他像是明白了些什么笑的有些开朗，他回身追着索隆到了沙发，看着黑着脸心情不怎么好的索隆拿出了一系列设备擦拭着自己的刀

“喂，别生气啦”

山治看着这个比他大十岁的男人，觉着有些好笑，这么大人了还因为这点事别别扭扭的，绿藻头好可爱哦，想到这他笑的更开了

“好了别别扭了，一会儿吃饭团吧，有虾哦～”

他也不管索隆理不理他，擅自做主的座到他旁边，晃了晃他强壮的胳膊好似小大人一般哄着索隆，他知道索隆因为什么生了气，他不喜欢他的爱刀用来砍一些奇怪的东西，更何况像蟑螂这么恶心的生物了，心情不爽是肯定的了

而山治心里愧疚的同时却又觉得心头暖暖的，尽管索隆再不喜欢做的事，只要他要求，他必定会尽量满足，这让山治觉得他的绿藻头是世界上最好的…最好的绿藻头，连生气别扭的样子都可爱极了

索隆看山治心情不错的样子，还冲自己笑的那么开心，自己连那么一点的怨气都被打消了，嘛，有饭团吃有酒喝的日子也不错

想到这里，索隆的嘴角浅浅的勾起来

未完待续


	9. Chapter 9

接下来的日子里山治坚持每天都去巴拉蒂干活，尽管一段时间之内都不可能让他掌勺炒菜但山治还是留心的学习臭老头做菜时的技巧，那让他大开眼界

回家之后他就会把白天学到的自己练习，当然失败的废料山治都自己吃掉了，虽然那个白痴绿藻除了酒和饭团尝不出别的味道的好赖，但他还是不想违背内心，他想给索隆吃他做的最好的菜

而他不知道的是每天他给索隆做的菜，索隆都非常认真的品尝和回味，从心底比较着以前，发现山治的厨艺每天都在进步，虽然他不擅长厨艺，可道理相同，这意味着山治在厨艺方面确实是有着很大天赋的

本着山治嘟囔了一阵子不能浪费食物的原则，无论是过咸的过辣的甚至是过甜的索隆都会帮着小孩儿吃光，尽管小孩儿不让，他一个大人还是能扭过孩子的

“白痴绿藻头，说了几次了，锻炼完去洗澡！”

“喂！臭绿藻头，你怎么又偷喝酒！”

在一起相处久了总是会产生火花，例如小小的山治每天却像个老妈子一样叨叨个不停磨的索隆耳朵都要起茧了，而山治操心的无非就是索隆每天锻炼完满身臭汗大摇大摆的坐在沙发上休息，汗液浸湿了布料的沙发，很难清理

最让山治生气的是自从回到了东海，索隆每天都会喝酒，最多的时候一天会喝两三瓶，这让山治非常的生气，他明令禁止索隆私自买酒，每天只需喝半瓶，按时间补给库存，连钱现在都是由这小孩子来掌管着，不过这都不重要

最让索隆难以释怀的是山治会对他使用暴力，这肯定跟那臭老头脱不了干系，脾气秉性越来越像那老头，以前温柔的称呼变成了加上前缀的外号“白痴绿藻头”

家里就俩人显然索隆的地位是最低的，要说他这么多年在外面晃荡自己一个人过的也还行，虽然是他自己认为还行

困了就随便找个墙角或者旅馆睡觉，饿了就随意找家饭店填满肚子，没钱就饿着，有钱也大手大脚的送给别人，自己从来不留，此时他也不得不承认，跟山治在一起生活，还真有那么点家的意思

索隆打心底里庆幸当初他遇上了山治并且把他带出来，山治也的确把他从浑浑噩噩的生活里拖出来，要说救赎也是他们两个互相的

尽管在一起的时候经常会吵吵闹闹，但他们两个从来不当真，有的时候在一件事上意见出现分歧时，就算吵架只要对上山治的眼睛索隆就没了脾气，最后总会演变成山治围在他身边一会儿推推他的肩膀，一会儿晃晃他的胳膊有技巧的哄着生自己闷气的绿藻头

山治每天都会给索隆准备运动饮料，那可是他挨了一顿暴揍在哲夫老板的不耐烦的怒骂下研究出来的带着酒味的运动饮料，一开始索隆对此非常的看不上，别的吃的喝的他都能忍，什么酒味的饮料…酒就是酒怎么可能一样，别别扭扭的撇着嘴喝下去，别说，还真就非常对他的口味，葡萄酒颜色的饮料比酒更加的剔透，口感也非常轻盈

“好喝吗？”

“好喝”

看着山治蓝色的眼睛充满了期待圈圈眉毛也仿佛有灵魂一样上挑着，甚是可爱，他没忍住伸手使劲的揉乱了在阳光下显得更加可口的金发，在小孩儿彻底炸毛之前回答他之前的问题，在山治厨艺的上升阶段索隆从不吝啬夸奖和鼓励，这对山治至关重要

山治看着眼前这个专注锻炼的高大的背影，再一次思考自己不应该连累他，这几天他一直在思考，自己的加入显然是扰乱了索隆原本的生活轨迹，他本来应该是个潇洒自在的大剑豪，却因为他被束缚在这一方天地

他有些气馁的低下头，看着自己的手里的托盘，虽然索隆从来没和他讲过自己今后的打算，可能是觉得他年纪还小，但敏感的他总能猜到索隆的想法，他大概是想陪伴自己成长

虽然他自己很舍不得跟绿藻头分开，但他深知不应该去阻碍别人追寻梦想，更何况不是别人而是对他最重要的绿藻头，以前在北海的时候也听他讲过他想出海去寻找一个叫鹰眼的男人，那是比他还要厉害的大剑豪

想到这山治心里生出了一个计划

第二天山治早早的去了巴拉蒂，冲进哲夫老板的屋里，冒着生命危险对他提出了一个要求

“臭老头，我要住在餐厅”

“说什么鬼话呢混蛋小子”

山治眼神里充满了坚定，他直视着哲夫，他有他自己一定要这么做的理由，他也实在是想不出别的办法了

哲夫老板看着这孩子突然抽疯似的要求住在餐厅里，心里猜测着他的理由，这两天山治做事都是魂不守舍的愣神被他骂了好几次，估计是跟那天看到的那个绿发男孩有关，他这个人向来不会拐弯抹角既然要住在这里就意味着他要跟这个臭小鬼一起生活，那自己还不得烦死，想到这他就想着询问山治的理由

“理由”

“我不想拖累他”

哲夫当然知道山治说的是谁，山治的答案跟他猜测的差不多，那绿发的男孩看着就是个志向远大能成大事的孩子，况且他正处在需要闯荡和磨练的年龄

哲夫了然，之前对小鬼的经历也有些了解，况且这孩子在厨艺这方面有着极高的天赋和领悟能力，是值得他栽培的好孩子，山治这个年纪是非常关键的，与其放到绿发男孩那里散养，还不如他亲着教他为人处事的道理

“小鬼，从今以后你就跟我一起生活”

哲夫算是允许了山治的请求，但这并没能让山治高兴起来，因为这意味着他必须跟绿藻头分开很长一段时间，他还没想好怎么跟索隆讲

晚上山治从餐厅带了一瓶好酒回家，索隆正靠着沙发等他回来做饭，闭着眼睛浅眠，听到声响抬眼看着山治，总觉得今天有什么不一样，看到他手里的酒就更奇怪了，等着山治做好饭，今天的山治看起来情绪不高

“白天发生什么了？”

“没什么”

索隆疑惑的问，看山治的表情显然是有事情发生了，他的心跟着紧张起来，而山治并没有正面回答他的问题也并不直视他，回来后他已经很多天没有看见山治情绪低落的样子了，难不成山治没有放下以前的事？…索隆心里困惑极了，他只知道他不喜欢金发小孩这个样子，他喜欢他笑的样子

这顿饭气氛非常不好，连平时喝不到的好酒此刻都失去了滋味，索隆心里装满了对山治的担心，两人一言不发的吃完饭，却看到山治在收拾自己的东西

索隆走进屋子里坐在山治的床上，等待山治向他坦白

山治刚才构思了半天也没想出应该如何开口才显得自己满不在乎，此刻也知道逃不过去，他选择好好的跟索隆谈谈

“绿藻头，我决定明天开始住在餐厅”

“为什么，家里住不习惯吗？或者住腻了我们换个房子”

索隆思考着山治的想法，他印象里所有的小孩子对事物都会喜新厌旧，就想玩玩具一样，玩了几天就不会再玩了

所以他对山治突然的选择有些措手不及，因为山治没有跟他商量而是通知他，他把山治拉到床做着，而自己选了个舒服的姿势坐在了地上，山治正好能在床上看见索隆的发旋，他盯着索隆的背影

“都不是，绿藻头，你应该继续过你自己想要的生活，你的梦想你的愿望，别因为我…别因为我改变你的生活轨迹…我不想拖累你…”

索隆听见山治这么说话有些恼怒，又不好发作有些激动转身面冲山治，他很生气，什么拖累，什么改变生活轨迹，他把自己想成什么了又把他索隆想成什么了

“谁说你拖累我了”

山治早就料想到他的绿藻头肯定会生气，无论自己怎么修饰语言也做不到他听了后能不生气的效果，他也知道索隆从没有认为自己是个拖油瓶，绿藻头和他在一起的时候总是会笑，也从来不对他他脾气，和他在外战斗时完全不像一个人

“你听我说完，我知道你从来都没有那么认为过，但现在我的出现确实影响了你的生活不是吗，我只是觉得你应该继续去追寻梦想”

“在说了我现在也有了好的去处，哲夫老板的厨艺和人品你也是知道的，我跟着他能学到很多”

“更何况，我也有自己的梦想，我们一起努力，这样不好吗”

绿发的男人此刻安静认真的听着小孩儿说话，逐渐的平复自己的情绪，他能明白山治的想法，也知道山治这么做的理由是为了他好，他本就已经把所有的温柔耐心都给了山治，此时也确实生不起气来

此刻那个传说中嗜血成性的大剑豪像一个被抛弃的玩具一样坐在地上，脸上写满了失落

“完成梦想以后，回来找我，好吗”

“到那时我也一定会成为最厉害的厨师给你看”

山治看着索隆纠结的模样，知道他听进去他的话了乘胜追击的许下约定，好让绿藻头能够放心离开，他讨好似的学着索隆平时的样子揉了揉生机勃勃的绿发

“好”

山治成长的阶段，索隆自认为帮不上他什么忙，自己也不懂的怎么照顾孩子，而山治跟他性格并不相同，兴趣爱好也不相同，自己没办法教他剑术，把山治送去巴拉第学习厨艺，是索隆认为山治最好的去处了，那老头看起来人不错很正直也很有意思的老头，山治跟着他应该不会学坏，也能遵循他自己的意愿当个厨子，想到这他才放下心来点了点头算是答应了山治的约定

完成了这几天一直放在心里的一件大事之后，山治脸上出现了释然的笑容，他就知道绿藻头会答应他，他很期待他的绿藻头成为世界第一大剑豪的那一天，他相信索隆肯定可以的

从那天开始，跟索隆约定的人多出了一个，而约定依然是成为世界第一剑豪……

未完待续


	10. Chapter 10

索隆先是亲自送走了山治，回到家里坐在沙发上环顾四周，心里感觉空落落的，家里没了小孩儿来来回回的身影气氛瞬间就冷清了下来，他认清现实的琢磨了他的计划，准备出海，完成约定和梦想

临走的时候，索隆去了街上最好的刀具店，用自己剩下的所有的钱买了一套纯手工锻造的刀具，据说是著名锻造师生前打造出最完美的一套刀具

由于价格过高很多人都不会选择购买，刀身和刀刃包括手柄都蕴含丰富的设计构思，充分体现了作者手艺之精妙，他满意的付了钱带走了这套绝版刀具

虽然索隆不懂厨艺，但好赖都是用刀的营生，对刀他还是了解的很透彻的，这套刀具堪称完美，绝对是上流品质，他想着金发小孩儿的模样，冥冥之中觉得这套刀具配山治真的非常合适，即华丽又贴心，即风度又温柔

想做好菜必须要用好的刀具，刀和主人之间一定得配合才能事半功倍，就像索隆的刀一样，虽然不算最好但跟他最是合适。而恰好适合山治的刀堪称完美

索隆满足的拎着东西去了巴拉蒂，他没有跟山治见面，早上他们已经道过别了，他把自己精心挑选的刀具交托给了哲夫老板，让他在合适的时候把礼物送给山治，嘱托了一堆事的索隆终于在哲夫老板不耐烦的怒骂声中被踢了出去

他就这么离开了东海，去寻找对他意义重大的那个男人

…………………

出海以后，索隆才知道他是多么渺小的一个存在，以前他总是认为自己只要没日没夜的训练，就能超越别人强大自我，可他错了，不是所有的事都能靠蛮力去解决

出海的一开始就很顺利的遇到了鹰眼，在索隆心里鹰眼的确是个厉害的传说人物，也自认为目前的他不可能超越鹰眼，但他没想到的是居然差的那么多，当那男人只用一把短刀就破了他的招式时，他的眼睛决然又兴奋，不服输的他的确是遇到了一个强劲之至的对手

那次他受了严重的伤，但他并不觉得羞耻反而觉得那条永恒的伤疤能够警醒自己，  
那之后他走走停停的遇到过形形色色的对手，一路上受过许多的伤，每当他受伤以后，如果带着满身的伤痕回去见小孩儿，他会不会被他吓到

夜晚来临之际他常常会想起山治，也不知道他现在过的怎么样有没有当上厨师，是不是长高了许多…

好吧，他想他家小孩儿了…

索隆自认为自己并不是一个爱留恋过去的人，可山治在他心里却不一样，那家人一般的存在，在他心里生成了羁绊，无论他走到离他多远的地方，他总会想到在他的家乡，有个金发的男孩在等他

一走几年，索隆已不再是当年那个不懂事的大男孩了，机缘巧合的拜了鹰眼为师  
想要超越一个人，必定先要做到了解敌人，准确来说鹰眼也的确是个值得他求教的师傅

之后他训练了两年再次出海历练，回来后他第二次挑战了鹰眼

这次他成功了，而鹰眼在战斗结束后爽朗的大笑着恭喜他，满意的看着他的徒弟，虽然是自己的爱徒，但在战斗中自己绝不会放水

索隆现如今已经领悟到了真谛并且超越了他，让他有一种更深的自豪感，仿佛比自己是世界第一时还要兴奋，他拉着索隆喝酒说要庆祝，一喝就是几天几夜，喝的索隆差点认为这是他另一种方式的报复

而山治这边自然是每天忙的不可开交，传说中东海巴拉蒂有一位美男主厨，厨艺之高精妙绝伦，赫赫有名的他却屈居于东海的海上餐厅打工，他的性格有些奇怪，对女士绅士优雅，对男人却暴力张狂

谁也不敢在巴拉蒂闹事，因为他必定会被这位主厨踢的狗血淋头

“喏，报纸”

“臭老头你不会好好递给我吗！”

拿下糊在脸上的报纸，这臭老头也真是的非得扔在他脸上，嘴里的烟头差点把报纸烧了，他继续叼着烟翻看报纸，只为了找到自己想要的那一页版面，几年如一日的翻阅报纸，动作熟练的他像往常一样没抱太大希望飞快的扫着报纸上的报道

动作太快让他差点错过自己翻找了好几年等待的那页报道，当他扫到索隆照片的那一刻，嘴里的烟就那么砸在了地上没人去管，不一会儿冒着白烟燃尽熄灭

山治嘴巴微张着阅读那沾满了一大张报纸的个人报道，仿佛还没有从震惊中走出来，当他看完的那一刻他讲报纸卷好握在手中，嘴角抑制不住的上扬

匆匆的走到门口，把店招上写着的每日特价菜改成了“今天全天店内只出售饭团，所有店内进餐者，均赠送本店最贵的酒”

当然今天的所有费用都由他一个人承担

哲夫在二楼看着山治心情很好，可以称得上非常兴奋的一系列动作，没有制止仿佛被山治的好心情所带动，微笑着远观山治兴奋的有些虚浮的脚步在餐厅里转来转去的

同一时间的索隆在此刻也看到了刊登自己的报纸，他躺在椅子上，拿出前两天收在自己怀里的报纸单页，看着被他剪下的报纸上的金发男人的照片，露出了限量版的灿烂的笑容

报纸上山治正在和一位女士比拼厨艺，动作定格在他流利的切菜时，用着当时他为他挑选的刀具华丽的表演一场餐桌盛宴，果然，那刀很合适他…

报纸发出山治肯定已经知道了，他肯定跟自己一样这些年一直实时关注着报纸的内容，从中找出彼此的信息

他很期待当他回到东海再见到山治的时候，他的样子，报纸上可以看出从前的小孩随着年龄的增长脸蛋儿变得棱角分明，皮肤依旧白皙，看起来彬彬有礼，金色的头发和海蓝色的衬衫真的非常符合他的气质，看起来的确像个王子……可惜现在是个厨子

……………

索隆走了很远，等他回到东海已经是几个月以后了，虽然他一刻也不曾停歇的往回赶，可当他充满期待的回到东海的巴拉蒂时，哲夫却和索隆说山治前几天离开了，曾经幻想过无数次再见时的场面都没有料到山治突然离开

“他有没有说他要去哪？”

索隆焦急的询问哲夫，他此刻已经顾不上分享喜悦了，山治的消失让他的心跟着紧张，他总觉得有什么事情要发生

“他只是说他要回家一趟，说很快就回来”

哲夫老板看索隆紧张的样子，也跟着忐忑，那臭小子走的时候并没有什么不对劲，殊不知，突然要走就是他山治最大的不对劲

索隆听见回答彻底的愣在了原地，回家？回哪个家……北海吗……那里哪还有家啊，他现在完全确定山治回去这件事绝非简单

还没搞清楚状况的他带着自己的三把刀急匆匆的就离开了，他要去找山治问问他怎么回事，这恐怕只有山治能够给他答案

未完待续


	11. Chapter 11

“呦，你好啊我亲爱的…弟弟”

伊治出完任务被召唤回城堡内，说是三王子回来了，父亲正等他一起用餐他听到消息嗤笑着嘀咕了一句“多大都是个窝囊废，走了居然还回来”，赶回城堡里赴宴是遵守父亲的命令，不过他也确实要去那个废物这几年过的怎么样

离远就看见那头耀眼的金发晃的他眼睛难受，落座到伊治旁边，还没坐稳就开始嘲讽着饭桌上的人

注重餐桌礼仪的山治并没有什么大的反应，甚至连眼皮都不抬一下，随着这几年过的自由自在，但回到这个地方后以前的事情历历在目全部被翻了出来，他已经习惯了这样的恶语相向

“怎么，长大了连句人话也不会说了？”

尼治不屑的靠在椅背上端详着与他们同桌进餐的金发男人的表情，仿佛想从中读出点什么挑起事端

而山治并不屑搭理他们，这让他很是不爽，大力的切着自己盘子里的牛排泄愤，突然想起了一件有意思的事，坏笑着将一块牛排塞进嘴里，象征性的咀嚼几下后大动作的吐在了地上

“站住，这么难吃的东西你也拿来糊弄我们，找死吗？”

他回身叫住正在上菜的女孩，大声的训斥她，还把自己盘子里的牛排全部倒在了地上，吓得女孩跪在他脚边连连道歉

“这么用心烹饪的食材，给你们这群混蛋吃真是浪费了……”

“山…山治大人，我来收拾掉好了”

眼看着他抬手要打女孩，山治再也坐不住了，他不可能眼看着女士被欺负，他快速的挡开了尼治的胳膊，然后蹲在女孩旁边，捡起地上的牛排往嘴里塞，相当狼狈的动作却被山治做的异常优雅，旁边的女孩被山治的举动震惊却不知如何阻止

而坐在一旁看戏的蕾玖却觉得自己的弟弟绅士极了，很是满足

尼治看着这样的山治气不打一出来，这废物在外面竟染上些穷人的毛病，简直是丢尽了他们文斯莫克家族的脸，愤怒的想要抬脚教训他

“住手尼治，这是婚礼之前”  
已经蓄力到脚部的电流蓄势待发，而这时伽治到来及时制止住了他，他愤恨的调整角度避开了山治，直直的击中了刚才的那个女孩

而伽治的字面意思就是婚礼结束后你们想怎么打怎么打，他不在乎，他虽然由于利益制止了尼治，但他打心底里跟他们兄弟是同样的看法，他掏出手里的照片，质问山治这些行为习惯是不是都是跟那个瘸腿老头学的

不提还好一提山治更加的生气了，伽治卑劣的以臭老头和全餐厅的性命相逼，让他回来结婚，按理来说他应该没什么不高兴的，可又偏偏是在等绿藻头的节骨眼上，算算日子索隆也差不多该回来了，本想第一时间和他庆祝的

现在倒好，自己还真t。 m荣幸啊被这混蛋惦记这么久

他低着头一言不发却可以看出他隐忍的愤怒，伽治也不再跟他废话，众人草草的了结了这段只走过场的聚会

而他的好兄弟们却不想就此放过他，他们以做饭女孩的性命相要挟引诱山治去了父亲关照不到的地方，再次对山治拳打脚踢，时隔几年，他们的力气比小时候还要大很多

几个成年男人的拳脚相加让不能还手的山治的确有些吃不消，更何况他们从不手下留情的对待他，没多久山治就被揍的鼻青脸肿嘴角撕裂溢出鲜血，几个人打过瘾了就停了下来，仿佛是才把他们父王的话记在了心里

习以为常的忍耐过后山治独自一人回到了房间，他坐在地上靠着床不知道在想些什么

……………

“听说文斯莫克家的第三王子要结婚了”

“是啊…好像是跟夏洛特家族的联姻”

“……从没见过有三王子啊”

索隆带着斗笠遮挡着自己的脸，此时的他已经到达北海，打败了鹰眼的他可谓是名声大噪，最近才发生的事情让他没办法明目张胆的在街上露脸，况且还不知道山治那边什么情况还是低调些为好

走在街上正想着应该如何去找山治时，听到了街旁的小贩们议论纷纷，他停住了脚步仔细听着，当他消化了内容以后情绪激动的冲过去揪住了那其中一人的脖领  
“你说谁要结婚了？”

几个议论的人还是被只露出眼睛的索隆吓到了，他们磕磕巴巴的又重复了一遍，等待被揍，结果男人好像失神一般的松开了他急急忙忙的朝着城堡的方向跑了

索隆一路上问了很多人，磕磕绊绊的走到了城堡的墙根底下天色已经渐亮，顾不得那么多他三五下就爬上了围墙翻了进去

夜晚的守卫总是懒散的，索隆走路本就轻盈无声加上反应快一路上倒是也没被发现，只可惜麻烦的是他并不知道山治在哪间屋子里，按理来说要结婚的人肯定不会被关在地牢了

凭着他这两年见长的智商以及方向感

他成功的在窗户的剪影里找到了山治的那一户，那小孩儿好像那么坐了一夜了吧，现在天才蒙蒙亮估计是没睡的，索隆用只有他俩能听见的声音敲了敲窗户，山治看着窗外的身影一时间没反应过来，他以为自己坐时间长了出现幻觉了

他张了张嘴也不知道要说什么，反应过来立刻起身把窗户打开让索隆进来，也顾不上自己鼻青脸肿的脸，他只能祈祷着天还没亮索隆察觉不到

可是索隆毕竟不是一般人，别人察觉到的他早就能察觉到，别人察觉不到的他也能察觉到

索隆看着山治这样想都不用想就知道是谁干的好事，他现在真后悔当初听了山治的话没把他们砍死，他咬紧牙关抽出刀气冲冲的向门走去打算去了结那几个混蛋

山治伸手拽住他的衣摆，没有说话，手上的力气却也让索隆止住了脚步，看索隆气恼的表情以及做法山治知道索隆已经知道他要结婚的事了

不知为何他现在最不想见到的就是索隆了，按理来说自己比这狼狈不堪的时候都是绿藻头在他身边，此刻的山治心情复杂，仿佛有一口血堵在胸口的感觉形容不出的难过，也可以说是委屈…

而这种委屈的感觉在他看见索隆时会更加变本加厉的往外涌，什么事都让着他，由着他的人这世上只此一个，那就是他的绿藻头

此刻的山治胸口被堵死了般的无法呼吸，他咬着嘴唇低头继续坐在地上一言不发昏暗的房间掩盖了他的表情和他湿润的眼眶

现在不是一个叙旧的好时机这两人都明白，来不及适应对方的变化就要一起面对难题，这也是对他俩的考验，许多年不见的思念袭涌而来

山治透过昏暗的月光看到了索隆的眼睛以及身上数不尽的大小疤痕，这让他更加难过了，他心里乱作一团的自责，他再也不想让索隆在身陷危险之中了

“你没有尊严的吗，让你回来你就回来 让你结婚你就结婚”

“以前他怎么对待你的你都忘了吗”

“早知道……”

许久不见的第一句话居然是吼出来的，索隆意识到自己情绪的失控，再说出不可挽回的气话之前先一步停止了

山治看着索隆，此刻隐藏过后并没有太多的表情，他屈腿坐在地上靠着床，熟练的点上一支烟抽了起来

索隆生气的冲着山治怒吼，这真是他第一次真正的对山治发脾气，他实在是不明白山治为何一定要回去自投罗网

文斯莫克做事向来狠绝，更何况是对付一个从不入眼的失败品，索隆大概能猜到他们用什么样的筹码来威胁山治，他能明白山治重情重义，这他并不反对

他生气的是山治连他也不打算告诉，从前就是这样自己认定的事从不跟他商量，只是通知他结果，现在亦是如此

山治还是一言不发让索隆不明白他的态度，向来对山治生不起气来的索隆也只是发那么一下火就不忍心了起来，他知道自己不应该责怪山治，可当他看见自己整天护着念着想着的小孩儿此刻又被人打成了这样，气的他血液直冲大脑所以才对他发火的

他不是生山治的气是在生自己的气，说好了护着他的，却还是没能一直在他身侧陪伴他保护他

未完待续


	12. Chapter 12

他想着对策山治怎么才能和他回去，如果山治真的愿意结婚他也不想强迫他，他想到什么似的在身上翻翻找找

“这是我这几年攒的钱，都给你”

“这是我一直揣在怀里的也给你”

“还有，我的刀，也可以给你…”

“只要你跟我回去”当然这句话索隆没有说出口，不过他的眼神已经表达了一切，他像哄小孩子一样哄着山治，把自己身上稀罕玩意全掏了出来，甚至把那陪伴他左右多年的刀都舍弃了，索隆迫切的希望山治能够看上他拥有的不多的却异常珍惜的东西

他从没想过有一天山治会离开他选择回到过去，所以事情发生后他有些难以置信，这些年支撑他的信仰早已不再是克伊娜了，出海的几年里他总是会想起那个挂在他身上耍赖的小孩，那个装模作样吼他的小孩

天知道他知道山治要回来结婚对这个大剑豪的打击有多大

早已变质的情愫在两个人的心中却不被察觉，他们现在只知道心是痛的是绝望的

已经铁了心要留在这里的山治想着还是可他一个人来折磨，不要把这份痛苦带给绿藻头，现在的他可谓是功成名就，想也知道他受了多少的伤才达成了约定，想到这他拿烟的手有写颤抖，却依旧强装镇定的说

“我不要，你回去吧”

山治决然的语气仿佛并不想和索隆废话，刚刚回来了索隆还无法适应好像一夜之间变了的山治

“这不是你一个人能解决的事，我不会跟你走，你死心吧”

山治毅然决然的拒绝出口，殊不知他看着索隆从自己怀里掏出他照片的时候他心里的悸动，心脏好像被狠狠的撞击了一下疼的头发晕

索隆对他总是温柔耐心，低沉的嗓音却只是用来哄他开心，山治恨不得什么都不顾的跟索隆回去，可是现实不是如此

不说文斯莫克的实力如何，加上夏洛特家族的战斗力光凭他和索隆是不可能有胜算的，而如果自己挑掉的话他们绝不会善罢甘休

他但凡有一点办法也不会自己前来妥协了，东躲西藏的日子也不是个滋味，他不想绿藻头和哲夫老板在因为他受苦受难了

而索隆被拒绝很是失落，不再多说废话却也并不离开，他把上衣脱掉垫在地上自躺在上面，头枕在山治伸直的大腿上，侧身找了个舒服的姿势便要睡觉

一个经常锻炼的成年男人体重不低，而成正比的头的重量也不会轻，山治挣扎着想要抽出自己的腿，却被索隆压的动弹不得

“你干什么，要睡回去睡”

“别动，我很累，让我休息一会儿”

“……” 山治想着索隆的脸皮怎么随着年龄的增长更厚了，自己刚刚都说了让他走，他居然还睡在他腿上，不过山治不知道的是自己的挣扎和排斥也只是那么象征性的一下而已，他根本狠不下心来对他的绿藻头

闻言山治就一动不动的随索隆枕着，这男人从不说谎也很少会喊苦喊累，当他看到窗外的索隆时他就察觉到了索隆脸上的疲惫

“为什么你的后背没有伤痕？”

他开始透过光亮仔细的审视多年不见的绿藻头，发现除了胸前大大小小的伤痕外背后却异常的干净，他心里生出疑问问题也就随口而出

“哦那个啊，因为背后的伤是剑士的耻辱”

山治听着索隆认真的回答，并不反驳他的话，各行各业都有自己的原则，就像他对自己做饭的双手很是珍惜，他能理解也赞同索隆的原则和态度

他不再说话，而索隆却是也因为连续很多天不停的赶路累的很快就进入了深度睡眠

本就为了分享喜悦赶着回家结果山治不在，自己只好马不停蹄的又赶来见他，他已经很疲惫了，见到山治让索隆完全卸下了防备，他毫无戒心的枕在山治的大腿上补充体力，而今天是他出海多年后第一次没有抱着刀睡觉

第二天醒来已经接近中午了，而山治自然不在屋里，索隆不好随意乱走也只能在屋子里等着金发男孩回来  
好在他等到了，山治回来的时候带着吃的和酒给他，他丝毫不怀疑的吃了起来，以前被养成的用餐礼仪让这个大剑豪就算再饿的时候吃饭也是文质彬彬的

“吃完你就走吧，需要我送你吗？”

山治不看索隆，从回来开始他的烟v瘾大的离谱，虽然刚刚成年却也是个老烟v枪级别的，此时他说出这话就更想来根烟了，不过吃饭和做菜的时候不抽烟是礼仪，他得忍着

“……手艺见长啊”

索隆其实也没想好要如何打算，他现在只想赖在山治身边等他改变主意，他只得避重就轻的回答，快30岁的人耍起赖来也真是稀奇了，不过厨艺见长这事是真的，索隆在外漂泊的几年心心念念的想着山治做的菜，那味道仿佛能治疗伤疤，慰及心灵

不过近期大概是看不到小孩儿因为他夸奖的开朗笑容了

“这可真热闹啊，重要客人来了怎么不通知我们？”

山治正想着一会儿偷偷送这个路痴出去，省得他一个人乱走再遇上什么人 结果到好，他的三个好兄弟破门而入，看着此刻在屋子里的两人嘴角上扬着讽刺他们

“不管你们的事，别随便进别人房间”

索隆的暴露让山治心情顿时变得不爽起来，他不想去探究哪一步出现了问题，他只知道这三个人的到来准没好事

“别啊，我们正想一睹第一剑豪的风采呢”

比不上索隆的绿发男人玩v味开口，他们几个转了转手腕活动了几下身子，一看就是要打架的气势，他们早就想找到当年那个一头绿发的三刀流剑士报仇了，在地牢的时候只轻轻一挥便把他们打晕过去

如今他们几个已经长大，杰尔马的科技也在提升，三个人的能力和配合的确是非比寻常的，而如今的罗罗诺亚.索隆打败了鹰v眼本就人人畏惧的他更加的名声大噪，这让不服输的他们更想会会他了

此刻索隆已经握住刀准备迎战了，他呈准备姿势，时隔几个月的战斗让他眼中染上了嗜vv血的红色，他正愁着怎么找这几个小子给他家小孩儿报仇呢

“鹰波”

他以高速拔两把刀而产生的气压，波状的冲击波迎面而来以此扩大范围来攻击对面的三个男人，威力足以砍断坚石的招式使出三个男人却灵巧的躲开了，他们利用特定的靴子可以轻而易举的躲避索隆的攻击

而就在这时索隆却突然四肢无力的用刀支撑重量，而在这一瞬间还未等山治反应，三个兄弟从半空中越到眼前，用他们的拿手招式配合着使用出来，山治在那一秒钟已经冲过去抬脚想要替他挡下攻击，可他还是难敌高科技战斗服的速度晚了一步

“绿藻头！！！”

“怎么会这样”

来不及到他身边的山治眼看着索隆在半空中鲜血迸发的逐渐下落的那一幕，他的心跟着像是被砍了无数刀一样的抽痛

他扳动索隆的肩膀，让索隆转过来平躺在地上

山治拖着索隆的头看着他嘴角源源不断的鲜血，此刻的山治完全就是坐在了血泊里，鲜血像不要钱似的从索隆身上的伤口溢出，想要堵住出血点都不知该从何下手

强力的电流传导到人体后还残留在体内，随着血液的导电让索隆浑身上下都冒着蓝色的点光以及白烟

眼看着血越流越多身体却停止了颤抖，索隆已经失去了意识，任由山治怎么喊他叫他他都没有回应

山治本以为索隆对付他们简直是轻而易举，可没想到他突如其来的无力，这其中肯定是有些缘由的，索隆不会无缘无故失去战斗力的，他们卑鄙的不到目的决不罢休的手段早在他小的时候就已经见识过了，他知道他们对索隆做了什么

“哼，一条烂命，十年前就该死了”

尼治冷眼旁观的看戏，仿佛一条人命在他眼里连蚂蚁都算不上，此刻他落井下石的嘲讽着地上可笑的两个人，如果当年山治不逃走，也不会落得现在的下场，这都是他自作自受

他将索隆放好，愤怒的火焰顷刻间缠绕在山治的周围

“ 粗 碎 ”

他轻点脚尖跳到空中并速翻转身体增加离心力以及速度，当他旋转到极限时将这股庞大的动能释放，并以脚踝踢击他们，旋转的力道加上山治本身的重量威力十足，充分的显现出主人此刻的愤怒

山治此刻心里五味杂陈，自责和心疼占剧了他的心，他咬牙使出自己这些年所学的踢技，心里的愤恨根本无法平些，甚至他不知道自己做错了什么才遭到如此的对待，他的脚踢上三个兄弟的胸前，威力使得他们退后几步捂住胸口

没想到这个废物这几年还学了些杂技，居然能透过战斗服对他们的体内造成严重创伤

空中下落站稳的山治足足有半天周身缠绕的火焰都没有熄灭，他在克制自己的怒火，此刻打架完全解决不了问题

他掏出烟点燃，手插在兜里镇静的对他们说到

“我可以不走，但我有一个条件，给他治疗，放他走”

“呵，可以啊我亲爱的…弟弟”

伊治已经从刚才的重创中缓解出来了，他此刻心里后悔刚才没有带手下一起来替他挡住攻击，因为他们完全没有料想到按计划给索隆下毒后居然还有个麻烦弟弟需要对付，此刻他面不改色的嘲弄着眼前的山治

窝囊废果然如此

尼治将父亲早已准备好的高科技手铐拿了出来，粗鲁的扯过山治的双手，逐个上锁，山治低头看着这一对比当年的头盔有过之而无不及的手拷一阵无语，嘴角一颤嫌弃的话脱口而出

“切，没有点新花样吗”

未完待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实并没有很虐，只不过我很心疼索香
> 
> 接近尾声了挺不舍得的虽然没几个人看，但我写的却很用心，水平有限真是对不住了


	13. Chapter 13

婚礼如期举行，没有人知道宫殿里发生的一件小事，举国上下都在为今年的大喜事庆祝着，他们很是好奇文斯莫克第三王子的面容，肯定也是个卷眉毛的……

从那天开始山治对索隆避而不见，索隆中的毒被蕾玖解了，在这个家族里唯一对他还算温柔的姐姐告知了他索隆的伤势还算稳定，并且他体内的毒素已经完全清除只要醒了就可以离开

山治面无表情的听完，委托了蕾玖照顾一下那个白痴绿藻，继续自顾自的陷入沉思，这几天他总是这样，蕾玖只得无奈的离开

山治这几天独自坐在房间里，烟一根接一根的抽，若不是蕾玖会关心他可怜的弟弟恐怕山治早就饿死在屋子里了，她端了饭给他却看着他吃不下几口的样子只能叹气摇头，几天下来整个人都很低落，脸色苍白灵魂也仿佛不知道飘到哪去了，也许是在那个绿发剑士身上……

但凡有点了解他的人都能看出他此时内心的痛苦和担心

蕾玖带给他的消息让他窒息已久的心脏重新呼吸，他大口的汲取空气试图能缓解自己的痛苦，用手捂住胸口的地方逐渐平复喘息

他紧咬着下唇肩膀不断的颤抖，却不想让抽泣的声音泄露给自己听，捂住自己的脸企图能遮挡住他如狂风骤雨般着急往下掉的眼泪

他眼看着索隆倒在血泊之中毫无生气的样子，前一秒还在跟生龙活虎的想自己扯开话题，后一秒任自己怎么叫都不回应

全都是因为自己，因为自己的任性，因为自己的武断，因为自己的家庭，害得索隆变成这样，他不禁后悔自己当初所做的决定，却又不知道应该如何独自面对接下来的一切

家族联姻本就是利益当前，对方的家族名声赫赫却要跟他一个不受宠的王子联姻想必也有着不可告人的目的，而山治则是一个最不值钱的棋子，没用了就会被丢弃

山治明白伽治是想要依附于夏洛特家族的势力所以选择联姻，他求见了未来妻子的母亲，企图说服她放过自己的养父哲夫和全餐厅的人，那些人都是很善良的对他很好，所以他尽可能的想要保证他们的安全

没想到的是，夏洛特玲玲是一个非常好说话的女人，她爽快的答应了山治的请求

“只要你不逃走，一切都能完美解决 山治” 这是她的原话

山治有些意外她的和蔼可亲，心存疑虑却很快打消，他知道只要自己不离开就不会有意外发生

夜里下起了暴雨，仿佛整个世界都在为他哭泣，山治站在窗口抽着烟看着窗外的地面因为暴雨突降形成的白雾…雨点大大小小的击打在窗户上

现在绿藻头在干什么呢？…他的伤好了没有？…有没有人照顾他？…

一系列的担心和回忆随着坏天气涌上心头，思绪飘了很远甚至他都想好了绿藻头养伤期间的菜谱…只可惜…只能想想了…他茫然的注视雨点下落，就这么盯着盯着盯到它停了下来，迎接对他来说意义重大的一天

婚礼当天，山治被姐姐拖来拖去一番梳洗，穿上一身洁白的礼服，那是跟新娘相般配的婚礼套装，一身高定的礼服完美的包裹住山治的身体，仿佛量身定制一般，裤子的侧线设计感十足让本就修长的腿显得更加夺目

山治随说不是个大块头却也是肌肉紧实身材均匀，上衣没有特意缝制垫肩，本身的肩宽就足矣支撑了

平时也穿西装的山治在这套华丽白色西装的衬托下显得更加的绅士优雅倒三角的身材更是能迷倒一方男女，当真称得上是白马王子了，只是他想要的并不是灰姑娘……

一行婚礼的队伍来到仪式开始的地点，众人落座，新娘是一个十足美丽女孩，浅棕色的头发明亮的眼眸光菜夺目，身材也是匀称的恰到好处，这让好色的勇治也忍不住羡慕

“真好啊，山治那家伙”

“那种美人，我去结婚也好啊”

伊治嘴角扬起一丝不屑的笑容，他好心的提醒弟弟，就连长大后不太爱说话的伊治也不禁提醒起来

“和夏洛特玲玲的女儿结婚，说什么傻话

“那可是活祭品，别忘了…”

仿佛他们兄弟感情很好似的提点这共同的绿发弟弟，笑容看起来亲切是称职的哥哥们…

悠哉悠哉的说着风凉话却丝毫不在意进来前武器被收走的事情，倒是默不作声的蕾玖发现了一些问题，比如他们做的位置非常的瞩目，并且四周包围着夏洛特家族的高战斗力亲信，这让蕾玖有些怀疑，她怀疑夏洛特玲玲想把他们一网打尽

不过…这样也好，杰尔马本就是不需要存在的国家

蕾玖心里的想法是这样的，她不屑于出生在这样的家庭里，更不屑这个国家的做事态度和方法，这没有人情冷暖的国家她根本不会惋惜，可…蕾玖抬起头向婚礼舞台中央望去，担心的注视着她亲爱的弟弟

“但是，山治…你一定要逃出去啊”她相信她亲爱的弟弟能够逃离这里，他是那么善良的孩子，上天会眷顾他

此时的婚礼已经进入了高潮阶段，婚礼的主持人提问了誓言，等待着新郎新娘的誓约之吻

所有人都在等待这个紧张的时刻，伽治有些激动，到了这步他的夙愿即将完成，而夏洛特家族的所有人显然是另有所图的紧张着

他们紧盯女方拿在手里的枪，却迟迟看不到动作，她放弃似的扔下手枪独特却又美丽的三只眼睛留下了眼泪，谁也不知道她此刻的心情如何

她被母亲委派了重任却无法执行，当她看见山治那真诚的不带一丝杂质的蓝色眼睛时，她退缩了，她不忍心杀他…

那一刻，她心软了…

而早已被安排的手下，准备好立刻执行命令…其中一人掏出枪暗地里瞄准山治的头，枪响的那一刻没有一个人出来阻挡

“千八十烦恼凤”

还没找到人的所在，只听见了声音已及被砍成两半失去威力的子弹，随着子弹的落地，众人寻着声源看向拿着刀缓缓走向中间的绿发男人，只看他的头发以及腰间刀他们就知道这人是谁了

山治闻声惊讶随着目光看向那个霸气出场的男人，张了张着断断续续的说“绿藻头…你…”他没想到索隆到了这份上还不死心，身上受着伤居然敢一个人来

此时的索隆手里提着刀，脚步轻盈却稳重踏实的向他走来，两侧的人都因为突如其来的事情而接连的震惊着，纷纷侧身让路

索隆眼里寒光乍现，他并不打算计较一个想要伤害山治的人，这里的所有人都心怀不轨的想要山治死，那他就砍了所有人让他们知道山治并不是他们能随意支配和伤害的人

他不看任何人，刀尖指向地面却不收回刀鞘，他直视前方穿着洁白礼服的山治，今天的他很好看，只可惜自己并不是唯一一个看见的人

伤口被他扯的有些疼，刚刚的动作让索隆耗费了一些力气，他走到山治跟前平歇着他的气息，到了这个份上山治的心因为索隆的出现而紊乱了起来

—————————未完待续——————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结尾叨叨一下
> 
> 原剧情大家都知道的，我们的船长大人很棒也很幸苦的带山治回归了，完全没有否认或者掩盖路飞的意思
> 
> 只是因为没有写他们做海贼的剧情，所以最后的战斗路飞也不能在文章里出场


	14. Chapter 14

索隆走进山治，站在了新娘和新郎的中间，新娘还未从刚刚发生的事情中缓过神来，绿发剑士也不去管她，自顾自的扳过山治的肩膀，直视着他更胜从前的蓝色眼睛，低缓的声音从山治耳畔响起

“你当真认为他们会放过你吗”

出海几年索隆经历了许多事情，对于夏洛特家族的作风也不甚了解，之前他不想逼他，是觉着山治这个年纪如果能有个心爱的女人和安稳幸福的归宿，是再好不过的，可他心底里浮生出的潜意识里并不想要他跟别的女人结婚

这种潜意识愈演愈烈扰乱心神，他决定孤注一掷只身前往

他自私的想要将那个金发碧眼的男孩儿据为己有

今天看来，夏洛特家族的野心很大，而山治作为一颗废棋子自然是没有用处了，他的家族和亲人也即将面临生命危险，他虽然有些不认路却也能看得清些许的阴谋诡计

此时预谋已久的人却有些心急了起来，他们的手下掏出枪逐一对准落座在嘉宾席上的杰尔马王国的各位，枪口对准头部，蓄势待发，而平时战斗力十足的文斯莫克家族被固定住动弹不得，没了武器装备的他们实在是弱的不堪一击

山治沉默思考了一小会儿，仿佛被点醒一般，他的神色随之改变似乎做好了决择，他坚定的看向绿藻头，两个人的默契却是不止一点点，只需要一个眼神，索隆便明白了山治的意思

索隆重拾自信的嘴角上扬，露出专属于自家小孩的微笑，山治的默认给了他莫大的动力和希望，虽然还不能放松警惕但他心早已经激动的翻滚起来，浑身充满了干劲

现在的国王伽治完全没了平日里威严的样子，泪流满面似乎在后悔自己做出的愚蠢决定，此刻的他不甘心的等待死亡来临，他不抱任何希望，自己的孩子们全部都被制服住了，没有哪个蠢货会愿意为了他们这些个不相干的人强大的恶势力对抗

而他即将知道，真就有那么一个蠢货…会不顾一切的去救他们……

按照计划，索隆展开臂膀，将和道咬在嘴里牵制住敌人的攻击，他们对一个废物掉以轻心，山治却在他们不以为然的时候越步到空中

他从半空中蓄力准备冲向一点，双脚燃起火焰向下冲击的过程中，旋转自己的身体，使得冲击力增强，足以击破固定在他们身上的东西

山治快速的直冲而下，一脚踢碎了钳制住他们的的东西，把变身器还给几个人，他想让他们逃走，尽管他们对自己无情无意，而自己却不行违背内心，他不可能眼睁睁的看着他们死掉而不插手、更何况这里面还有他的姐姐……

伽治眼泪已然滴到了地上，他惊讶于山治的善良，也从此刻他才开始思考自己所做所为是否都是对的，没有什么时候比此刻他更庆幸山治是个失败品

而其他的兄弟皆是动容，只是想来没有感情的他们还不太能理解此刻感受，所以依旧是面无表情

四周的敌人显然已经注意到了山治他们，并且也感受到了危机他们围攻过来，个个眼睛都冒着血红的光仿佛要把目标撕碎一般，山治站在桌子上能够望到远处的绿藻头那里的形式，由于身体还没有痊愈独自一人的制衡显得有些吃力

这让山治有些心急，想要赶紧去他身边帮他，他只得对上伽治的目光，对他比了个手势显然是要他帮忙的意思

几个人沉默不语，却纷纷拿起手里的变身器站成一排，等待父亲下达的命令，伽治带头似的拿出自己的变身器，喊了一句，几个人熟练的伸手把变身器放到腰间准备变身战斗

骤时腰间发出白色的光线，越来越强烈的白光随着开始频率逐渐上升而耀眼闪烁，继而从变身器的两边爆发出电光随之集合成圆形的淡黄色能量光，散发出来围绕在他们身上，仿佛在为他们蓄力

变身完毕的他们，脚上的装置已经喷射气体使他们飞到空中，他们穿着各不相同的披风，在空中和敌人对垒

每个人战斗的身影都毫不犹豫，他们在空中快速的躲避敌人的攻击，行动自如身手矫捷，此时的战斗已经超越了冰冷的命令，似乎完全是为了家人的战斗…

“ 极·虎 狩 ”已经带伤战斗一阵的索隆依旧镇定自若的思考对策使出剑招，他将两把刀背负在背后强化自身的斗气，背后出现了二倍高的斗气刀影，斩下的瞬间产生出的斩击波动以及爆炸波动将敌人轰飞出去老远

山治一路开辟道路来到索隆身边，他一刻不停歇的站到索隆的背后，与他配合着使出自己的踢技，在四周都是敌人的情况下，守住索隆的后背也成了山治的责任

“喂，你能不能把我送到半空中？”

索隆此刻咬着刀口齿不清的偏头问山治，他刚才透过间隙观察到山治的踢技非比寻常，想必是跟着哲夫老爷子学了不少，这会儿战斗也还不错，可见实力也是了得的

他颇为相信他家小孩的实力，想着有了他配合自己战斗起来很是方便，山治听到索隆的要求，有自信的表示没问题

“喔”

“空军power shoot！”

他和索隆的配合默契是别人所无法比拟的，山治伸直了腿示意索隆跳上去 ，借助山治的爆发力，索隆得以短暂的停留在半空中使出自己的招式

而在这时刚刚落地的山治却没有了替他留神全方位偷袭的绿藻头，有多个趁虚而入的敌人均背山治踢倒，可奈何他们此时的位置并不占优势，人数少的他们纵使战斗力再强还是抵不过一个接一个的偷袭攻击

而从半空中扫倒一部分的索隆，俯视看着山治眼看着有人从他的背后准备用刀砍向他，他想也没想的落地来不及站稳就直接把金发的人儿护在了怀里，自己皮糙肉厚的受点伤没关系，小孩儿皮肤细白要是留了伤疤可就不好看了

“索隆！！！”

背后的伤是剑士的耻辱……

背后的伤……

山治觉得自己听不见了了，一瞬间大脑空白闪着白光耳朵听不见任何声音只有刺耳的鸣响声，脑海里只围绕着索隆的这一句话，他无措看着索隆

而索隆依旧保持着把他护在怀里的姿势，用余力挥刀斩击偷袭山治的人，单膝跪地，由于山治急着查看他的伤口离开他的怀里，失去支撑的他只得拄着自己的刀，他大口的喘着粗气以此来缓解后背的疼痛，显然并不奏效

看着山治惊慌的样子索隆不禁心疼，他没扶刀的手抬起来抚摸山治的侧脸，轻轻摩挲珍惜之至

“我没事”用指尖轻轻抿去山治止不住的眼泪，他不喜欢，他不喜欢他最爱的蓝眼睛里有泪水打转，他也不喜欢山治露出这种表情

那仿佛是在告诫他，他做的不够，他想给山治的爱是保护，是陪伴，是捧在手里都怕化了的疼爱，所以他不想看的因为自己的无能让山治陷入危机

山治的愣神被索隆温暖有力的手掌带回来现实，他充满泪水的眼睛开始聚焦是在索隆一人身上，索隆深沉的嗓音落入耳中，他听到了索隆对他说的话，有那么一瞬间他还以为自己要聋了

他眼看着索隆旧伤的伤口迸裂血隔着外衣渗了出来染红了衣服，而他心急的想快点了结一切却大意的让他的绿藻头伤上加伤，他自责到无以复加，眼泪就那么止不住的往下掉

山治抬头注视着索隆的眼睛，此刻黑色的瞳孔里满是自己，刚才的冲击让他感觉自己全身瘫软无力，此刻稍微缓解了一点却也是提不起力气，他颤抖着伸手抿去了索隆顺着额角留到下颌骨的冷汗

—————————未完待续——————————


	15. Chapter 15

“绿藻头…对不起…”

声音低落的呢喃道歉，颤抖的声线昭示着主人此刻的心情，他有多么自责就有多么心疼，他在此刻甚至不敢抬起头跟索隆对视第二次，他轻抚索隆棱角分明的侧脸，连脸部轮廓都是坚毅的，这样的坚毅让山治心疼

山治终于知道自己为什么在回来之后没有释然，而是心里填满了难过，并不是不甘心自己的人生被毁，一切都是因为他的心在意他的的绿藻头

这边几个兄弟见到他们这里的形式，导致世界第一大剑豪战斗力下降的三位良心发现一般的上前帮他们挡住敌人

“喂，别磨蹭了” 伊治没好气的催促道

两次亲眼目睹索隆受伤的，五脏六腑像被砍了无数刀一样的疼，山治觉着自己连站起来的力气都没有了，索隆心疼他，他又何尝不是见不得索隆受伤

被提醒到的两个人重新振作调整状态，他们依旧保持着背对背的姿势，迎接着敌人的攻击，他们配合默契，使出自己的所擅长的招式，青蓝色和橘黄色的火焰交相辉映仿佛要融为一体

“滚开！”

被包围在正中央的他们向某一个方向进发，挡住他们道路的敌人难逃一劫均被击败，他们异口同声的喊，仿佛是嫌他们碍事

战斗时肾上腺素飙升使索隆开始感觉不到疼痛，他杀红了眼似的砍杀着敌人，刀刃上带着鲜血，身上的衣服被自己和陌生人的血浸染成了深色贴在了皮肤上，敌人喷溅在脸上的血滴也逐渐干涸

“鬼气·九刀流·阿修罗·魔九闪”

索隆从胳膊上扯下自己的头巾系在头上，挥刀用自身强大的气势幻化出出三头六臂的旋转着冲入敌阵，上身和剑向侧旋转攻向敌人，以此来斩断敌人人手一把的枪支武器，他可不想在玩什么背后偷袭的游戏了

他有力的手牢牢的握着刀，咬着刀的嘴角露出一丝自信的笑容，此刻的索隆依旧从容不迫，山治的实力自保是肯定没问题的，这也让他放心了不少

而此刻最重要的也是自己体力透支坚持不了多久，所以尽量速战速决才是

被攻击的敌人们没有任何反抗的余地，甚至来不及反应，他们并不知道当罗罗诺亚索隆喊出自己的招式名字时，他们就应该识时务的逃跑

直至落地他们已经没有任何力气起身战斗了

“恶魔风脚-画龙点睛 SHOT”

山治这边也非常的顺利，他让单脚附带着高热以及本身的体重，飞跃至半空中在空中翻身并踢出，翻踢下轰飞敌人同时激烈赤炎爆发，周身赤炎爆发的同时翻踢敌人并且踢飞他们

恶魔风脚的必杀技足以给敌人造成重创，就犹如画龙点睛一般，只需一击就能结束战斗

轻盈的落地站稳，熄灭周身火焰，此刻的他并没有抽烟，要搁往常心里乱糟糟的时候总想来一根烟缓解，可此刻他急着带索隆离开治疗伤口，也没那个心情和时间抽烟了

还不等俩人对话，山治的家人到他们身边，带着他和索隆去一个较为安全的地方

商量着接下来的事，暂时进到了室内伽治便忍不住问出口

“山治…”

“为什么 要救我们？”

“为什么要就落入陷阱的 可恨的敌人？”

山治闻言眉头紧锁，几个兄弟也定定的看着山治，并没有多余的表情仿佛不是很好奇的样子

“因为在意我的人 会伤心”

“居然变成了执着于孩提时代的仇恨，嘲笑血亲之死，心胸狭窄的男人”

“无颜面对他们的生活方式，我不要”

他盯着伽治，认真的回答道

自己这些年来的幸福人生健康成长，都是绿藻头和那个“臭老头”给予自己的，他不会让他们失望，更不会违背哲夫平日里对他的尊尊教诲

想到绿藻头对他的陪伴和保护，哲夫老板从不挂在嘴上的关心和照顾，让他拥有了普通人的生活，让他做自己想做的事追求自己的梦想，让自己脱离了黑暗的童年重现面对家人

山治觉得自己才是那个最后的胜者

母亲的拼命抵抗，索隆的拼死相救，哲夫的倾力教导都在告诫他，他存在的意义，对他最重要的人对他的期盼，他不能辜负

况且，他亦不能辜负自己的内心……

“从杰尔马逃出来的文斯莫克.山治，死在了海里”

“这也是你所期望的”

山治说到这有些情绪激动，他冲上前去握拳好似要给伽治一拳，到了节骨眼上却张开了手抓住了他的领子，一把拽住伽治让他与自己平视，他揪着他的领子嘲他大声喊道

“你不是我父亲，再也不要出现在我们面前了”

一句话好像用尽了所有的力气，他喘着粗气大口的呼吸，在平息自己多年来委屈和愤怒，为什么伽治要问…为什么偏要他回忆以前…

伽治仿佛明白了什么一般，站起身来向门口走去，走到一半他停下来却没有回头

“我明白了，我不会再接近你，再接近东海”

言下之意就是不会再用任何人威胁山治了，他也不会再跟他有任何的瓜葛，他的背影依旧决绝如同当年一般，此刻的他会不会也有些许的惭愧…没有人知道

他带着自己的孩子们往外走去，谁也没有再多看山治一眼，他们出去迎接新一轮的战斗，却在最后一刻故以表决心一般说话

“这是我们的战斗，不需要外人插手……”

留下在原地的索隆和山治，索隆默默的看着刚才的一切，他上前两步伸手搭在山治的肩膀上，轻轻地拍了两下，安慰道

“你做的很好了”

鼓励山治，是他很多年前就开始了的事，山治需要他他就会在，无论是外在还是内在，山治的强装镇定都被索隆捕捉在眼里，他心疼他的坚强……

山治现在的所作所为，都是正确的，这让索隆很是满足欣慰，他相信这哲夫老板也会的

………

战斗已经接近尾声，杰尔马的科技实力如果打一场硬仗的话也是势均力敌，索隆的状态确不适合再逞强战斗，两人做了紧急的治疗待一切结束时才放心离开

蕾玖私下里对山治说了许多话，母亲当时的做法也是蕾玖告诉山治的，她认为自己不是一个称职的好姐姐，也为生在这样的家庭而感到无奈，她不能保护自己的亲弟弟，也不能违背父亲的指令，这样的人生称得上是糟糕

而被救赎的山治，如今救赎了他们，她很欣慰，也很开心山治能够彻底脱离这里，这算是她这一生做梦也能笑醒的事情了……

昔日的大小少年，成为如今并肩的男人，他们乘着船重新踏上了那条救赎之路，回到属于他们两个人的家，海中央倒映着两个人的影子

男孩儿双手插兜侧立歪着头不知道在说些什么，另一个男人则双手抱胸侧耳倾听

随后

他们相视而笑

绿发的男人用他有力的臂膀困住了说话的人，他抬手宠溺的把怀里男孩的一头金发揉的乱糟糟，自己却满足的笑了起来……

“晚上吃饭团可好？家里有酒”

这是那金发少年对绿发男人说的悄悄话……

————————end————————


End file.
